Nightfall
by Catarina Cullen
Summary: Sera que Edward aceita bem a noticia que Bella é vampira? E aceitara o porque de quando se transformar num deles? E quando se veem na missao de salvar uma criança? E a sua filha?
1. Prefácio

**Prefácio**

You're the missing piece I need the song inside on me  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
I gotta find you…

* * *

**Tradução:  
"**_Você é a parte que falta e que eu preciso, a musica dentro de mim  
Você é a voz que eu ouço na minha cabeça  
Eu vou encontrar você..."_

Musica de Demi Lovato e Joe Jonas do filme Camp Rock. Musica: This is real, this is me.

**Nova fic de Bella e Edward, veio-me à cabeça enquanto eu escrevia a Anoitecer (Podem lê-la se forem pelo meu perfil, tem lá o link) com a Dani.  
Espero que gostem e deixem Review's. **


	2. A minha historia

**Capitulo I  
A minha historia**

**  
**Chamo-me Isabella Cullen e sou uma vampira. Supreendidos? Imaginem então a minha cara quando um dia acordo e recebo a noticia que sou um ser mitico, um ser saido de filmes de terror.  
Fui transformada à dez anos, tinha 24 anos. Era enfermeira, tinha a minha vida feita. Trabalhava com o Dr. Carlisle Cullen, agora meu pai. As voltas que o mundo dá.  
Bem, tudo começa quando numa consuta em que estava a ajudar o Dr. Cullen, eu desmaio. Essa passou, mas os meus desmaios começaram a ser frequentes, então o Dr. Cullen convenceu-me a fazer exames. Ao qual diagnosticaram uma doença rara. Não me lembro agora do nome, à coisas da minha vida anterior que não me lembro.  
_Passado uns meses a doença piorou e eu fui internada. Até que os medicos viram que eu estava na fase terminal. O Dr. Cullen passou a estar mais comigo, observando-me. Agradecia a sua companhia, já que não tinha familia, e o meu trabalho não dava muito tempo de ter um namorado.  
Os dois foram passando e eu ficava mais fraco.  
- Dr. Cullen – Chamei-o com a voz fraca.  
- Estou aqui Miss Bella. – Olhei, a sua expressão era preocupante.  
- Livre-me disto. Acabe com isto de uma vez. Desligue as maquinas, já que não há mais nada a fazer.  
- Há sempre algo a fazer. – Disse levantando-se da cadeira onde estava e dando-me um beijo na testa saiu do quarto.  
_As lembranças foram interrompidas com o bater da porta.  
- Estás pronta? – Perguntou Alice, a minha irmã mais nova.  
- Sim. – Ela ajudou-me a pegar nas malas. Iamos mudar de cidade, pois já estavamos à três anos em Setubal e já chamavamos à atenção dos vizinhos por não mudarmos ao longo do tempo.  
Carlisle e Esme já se encontravam no carro, eu, Alice e Jasper entramos para o banco de trás. Jasper era marido de Alice, mas um irmão tambem para mim. Emmett e Rose iam no jipe dele. Tambem eram casados e meus irmãos.  
Os carros acelararam pela estrada a caminho de Lisboa. Local escolhido por mim, Alice e Rosalie.

As lembranças começavam a assombrar novamente.  
_Acordei com a claridade que estava naquela sala ou seria por sentir uma sede descontrolável?  
Sentei-me na cama onde me encontrava deitada, olhando em volta, tudo ali era branco, as paredes, os lençois da cama, as cadeiras almofadadas, o sofa. Estaria eu morta? Aquilo era tudo menos o hospital. E como é que eu me sentia tão bem? Se eu da ultima vez, que me lembrava, estava às portas da morte.  
- Alice, deixa-me falar com ela primeiro. – Reconheci a voz do Dr. Cullen do outros lado da parede. Como era isso possivel? Quem era Alice? O que se passava ali?  
- Mas eu quero vê-la! Nós vamos ser grandes amigas. – Ouvi a voz da rapariga.  
- Alice, por favor. Eu tenho de explicar o que lhe aconteceu.  
- Ok, ok.  
A porta do quarto abriu-se e encolhi-me como posição de defesa.  
- Olá Bella. – Disse sorrindo e aproximando-se. – Como te sentes?  
- Confusa, o que se passa comigo, Dr. Cullen?  
- Trata-me por Carlisle, agora és uma Cullen.  
Fiquei mais confusa.  
- Quando estavas em fase terminal, durante o sono pedis-te-me para te salvar, fosse como fosse. Falei com a minha familia e todos concordaram.  
- Mas como é que eu estou bem? Nem fraca estou?  
- És uma vampira, Bella.  
- Uma quê?  
Era possivel?  
- Eu sou vampiro e toda a minha familia.  
- Mas isso não é mau?  
- Prefiro pensar que seja uma segunda oportunidade de vivermos.  
_Os meus pensamentos foram quebrados por um toque no meu braço. Olhei e Jasper estava a olhar para mim.  
- Estás bem? – Perguntou  
- Sim, porquê?  
- Estou a sentir-te um pouco perturbada.  
Jasper tinha o talento de manipular e sentir os nossos sentimentos.  
Eu sorri.  
- Estou bem – Disse-lhe  
Ele sorriu e continuou a falar com Alice.  
Alice tambem tinha um talento, tinha visões.

Não eramos vampiros perigosos, muito antes pelo contrario, salvavamos muitos humanos de vampiros. Interagiamos na sociedade. Nós caçavamos animais, eramos vegetarianos. Uma pequena piada entre a nossa familia.  
_- Vou chamá-los. – Disse Carlisle levantando-se da cadeira onde me tinha explicado tudo o que tinha acontecido comigo. Eu começava a ver aquilo tambem como uma segunda oportunidade. – Entrem – Disse quando abriu a porta.  
A primeira a entrar era uma mulher de cabelo ondulado castanho comprido com o rosto em forma de coração. Depois entrou uma rapariga baixa com o cabelo corto e com as pontas espetadas, sorria abertamente para mim, estava de mão dada a um rapaz loiro bem constituido. Depois entrou outro casal, ele era mais alto e mais constituido que o loiro e ela era a beleza em pessoa ou ser, era loira e lindissima. Sorriram todos para mim.  
- Bella, esta é a Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett.  
- Bem vinda à familia, maninha. – Disse Emmett.  
Eu sorri.  
Sim, eles eram a minha familia. Sentia isso._Em pouco tempo chegamos ao local, onde iriamos ficar nos proximos tempos.  
Estava a chover em Lisboa, mas mesmo assim não tirava a magia daquela cidade (eu, Alice e Rosalie tinhamos pesquisado algumas coisas de lá quando Carlisle nos encarregou de vermos um sitio para ir).  
Saimos todos dos carros, pegando nas nossas malas, Carlisle tinha renovado um predio para ser uma casa só para a nossa familia. Assim não teriamos vizinhos e só passavamos por ricos/milionarios. Entramos no predio, mais uma etapa da nossa existencia estava para começar.

* * *

**Olá mais um capitulo desta nova fic, espero que gostem e deixem REVIEW's**


	3. Convite

**Capitulo II  
****Convite**

Sai juntamente com Carlisle para o hospital de S. José, no periodo da manhã, já que ele preferia que ainda não fosse ajudá-lo nas urgencias, por causa da quantidade de sangue e cheiro que lá haviam, então acompanhava-o só de manhã, nas suas consultas.  
Quando chegámos, vesti a bata e dirigi-me até à recepção pedindo as fichas dos doentes que Carlisle teria durante a manhã, voltei para o seu gabinete e sentei-me na minha cadeira ao lado da secretária, pondo as fichas à frente dele, ele chamou o primeiro paciente.  
Era incrivel a quantidade de doenças que as pessoas inventavam ou queixavam, mesmo que não tivesse nada, o pior é convence-las que estão optimas, principalmente a pessoas com mais idade.

Há hora do almoço para pessoas normais, pendurei a minha bata e peguei na mala, despedindo-me do meu pai, sai do seu gabinete, pôs os fones do meu ipod nos ouvidos e pôs a musica aos altos berros, começando a andar, bastante distraida.  
Ao fazer uma curva para as escadas esbarrei-me com alguem, fazendo a pessoa lançar papeis por todos os lados, automaticamente abaixei-me ajudando a pessoa a pegar nas folhas.  
- Oh, desculpe... vinha distraida. – Disse levantando-me e entregando as folhas ao rapaz da minha frente, e pela primeira vez olhei para a sua cara, desejando não o ter feito. O seu rosto era de uma perfeição completa, senti o seu cheiro, ele tinha um cheiro completamente irresistivel, como chocolate com pimenta, meu deus, aquele humano estava a enlouquecer-me.  
- Não faz mal. – Disse dando-me um sorriso, o sorriso mais perfeito que eu já tinha visto, oh Deus, como era possivel ele ser tão lindo?! O seu cabelo era de uma cor de bronze e estava todo despenteado e os seus olhos, de um verde, que eu me perderia com todo o gosto.  
Ele era humano, não me devia deixar naquele estado tão parvo! Como era possivel?!  
Sorri e contornei-o começando a descer as escadas, mas uma mão quente segurou o meu braço e eu olhei para ele, por um instante ficámos simplesmente a olhar um para o outro.  
- Edward Masen. – Sorriu estendendo a minha mão.  
- Isabella Cullen. Prazer. – Disse apertando a mão.  
- O prazer é todo meu. – Sorriu  
Senti o telemovel a tocar.  
- Tenho de ir andando. – Disse pegando no telemovel e começando a descer as escadas depressa sem olhar para trás.  
Atendi o telemovel.  
- _Oláááá!! – _Disse Alice  
- Olá, Alice. Passa-se alguma coisa?  
- _Podes vir-me buscar ao centro comercial? Comprei umas coisinhas, mas não cabem todas no meu carro.  
__-_ Umas coisinhas? – Perguntei, ela gargalhou do outro lado – Ok, estou ai em vinte minutos.  
- _Boa, obrigada mana._

Desliguei o telemovel e continuei a descer até à garagem, imaginava a quantidade de roupa que Alice tinha comprado, já que ela é que tratava do guarda fatos da familia toda, mas ela por vezes exagerava, cada um de nós devia ter mais de vinte mil peças de roupa. Entrei no meu porsche vermelho, prenda dela, e conduzi até ao centro comercial, entacionando mesmo ao lado do seu porsche amarelo, prenda de Jasper.  
- Olá. – Disse saindo do carro.  
- Bella, obrigada por vires. – Disse dando saltinhos até ao meu carro.  
- Eu nem quero ver a quantidade de sacos que deves ter para ai.  
Ela gargalhou.  
- Então conheces-te Edward Masen?!  
- Quem? – Perguntei distraida, começando a por os sacos que faltavam no porta bagagens do meu carro.  
- O rapaz do hospital!  
- Ah, claro. Sim, porquê?!  
- Ele interessou-te, não foi?  
- Alice não começes.  
- Ah, Bella... és a unica de nós encalhada.  
- Ele é humano.  
- E qual é o mal? Sempre ouvi que amor não escolhe idade nem raças, por isso tambem deve servir para seres. – Deu-me o seu grande sorriso, será que ela tinha razão? Abandonei completamente essa ideia.  
- Alice, não sejas sonhadora, estamos numa realidade completamente diferente.  
- Oh, chata. – Disse entrando no seu carro, suspirei e entrei no meu, conduzimos até à nossa casa, deixa-mos os carros na garagem, ao lado do jipe de Emmett, o descapotavel de Rose e a mota de Jasper.

Pegamos nos milhares de sacos de roupa e sapatos que Alice tinha comprado e subimos, pousei as coisas no chão da sala, Rosalie levantou-se do sofá e pôs-se a ver o que tinha dentro dos sacos, Esme levou a mão à cabeça a ver a quantidade de sacos no chão da sua sala, então foi até à cozinha, Emmett e Jasper encontravam-se bloqueabertos a olharem para aquilo.  
- Como é que uma coisinha tão pequenina como tu, compra tanta coisa? – Perguntou Emmett  
- Eu gosto de ver a minha familia sempre bonitinhos.  
- Ainda temos roupas que nem experimentámos... – Dizia Jasper, mas ao ver a cara de Alice, super furiosa, engoliu o que ia a dizer, e começou a jogar novamente com o Emmett consola.  
- Ainda bem que me percebem, familia. – Disse Alice saltitando até ao pé dos sacos, começando a separa-los, e fazendo montinhos com eles. – Rosalie, aqueles são teus. – Disse apontando para um monte de sacos juntos do sofá – E leva aqueles que são do teu marido. – Disse apontando para outro canto.  
- Ok. – Disse Rosalie super contente, pegando nos sacos que Alice lhe disserá e levando-os para o quarto.  
- Aqueles são teus, Bella. – Apontou para o monte maior.  
Suspirei, e começei a andar pesadamente até aos sacos.  
- Alice, que exagero. – Disse, mas ela não me ligou, peguei nos sacos e subi até ao meu quarto, fechando-me lá. Começei a tirar as roupas de dentro do saco e pondo-as todas em cima da cama, tinha coisas lindas ali, Alice tinha mesmo gosto, mas muitas delas eram atrevidissimas, eu não conseguiria usar aquilo!  
Começei a colocá-las no armario. O estranho ainda não me tinha saido da cabeça, como é que um humano só em cinco minutos me tinha dado uma volta tão grande à cabeça?

Estava deitada na minha cama, absurda em pensamentos, quando o meu telemovel começou a vibrar em cima da cama, peguei nele e atendi.  
- _Bella?  
_- Sim, Carlisle.  
- _Precisava de um favor.  
_- Diz.  
_- Podes vir-me entregar uns papeis aqui ao hospital?  
__- _Sim, claro. Onde é que estão?  
- _Em cima da minha secretária, quando chegares diz que és a minha filha, apesar de alguns te conhecerem não sei quem está no balcão, eles chamaram alguem para dares esses papeis, ok?  
_- Sim, está bem. Vou já para ai. – Disse desligando o telemovel.

Levantei-me da cama e sai do quarto, passando no escritorio de Carlisle, peguei nos papeis, dirigindo-me para a sala. Alice e Rosalie estavam de volta de revistas de acessorios para o cabelo e de outro tipo, Emmett e Jasper ainda jogavam consola e Esme lia um livro.  
- Vou ao hospital, venho já. – Disse  
- Ok, querida. Cuidado. – Disse-me Esme, fazendo uma expressão preocupante. Sai para a garagem, revirando os olhos, ela ainda nos tratava que nem crianças ou humanos, mas era por isso que nós gostavamos tanto dela como nossa mãe.  
Entrei no meu porsche e conduzi até ao hospital.

Quando estacionei, sai do carro e apressei-me a entrar no hospital, dirigindo-me para o balcão das informações, não estava ali ninguem que eu conhecia.  
- Boa tarde, - Disse a um rapariga loira que estava distraida com uns papeis, quando olhou para mim ficou boqueaberta, tentei ignorá-la – Sou filha do Dr. Carlisle Cullen.  
- Dr. Carlisle Cullen? – Perguntou um pouco gaga.  
- Sim. Vim entregar estes documentos que ele pediu. – Disse  
- Sim, ele avisou que vinha cá alguem. Espere só um momento. – Disse pegando no telefone. – Aguarde só um bocado, por favor.  
- Ok. – Disse, afastando-me um pouco do balcão, reparei que imensa gente olhava para mim, porquê é que estes humanos tinham de ficar tão supreendidos com a nossa beleza?!  
Fingindo ainda ser humana, começei a olhar com interesse para a lista de farmacias de serviço, como se procurasse uma para ir.  
- Isabella Cullen. – Chamaram-me, aquela voz... virei e dei de caras com Edward Masen que sorria para mim, ternamente.  
- Olá Edward Masen, não sabia que trabalhavas aqui.  
- Trata-me só por Edward.  
- Só se me tratares por Bella. – Sorri  
Ele deu-me um grande sorriso.  
- Combinado. Trabalho com o teu pai no bloco das urgencias.  
Trabalhava com o meu pai!? O meu pai conhecia aquele homem e nunca me tinha dito para lá ir?!  
- Aqui está as folhas que ele pediu. – Disse fingindo indiferença naquela informação que ele me tinha dado.  
- Argh, eu vou sair agora, só vou lá dentro levar isto, não queres... tomar um cafe? – perguntou  
O que eu fazia!? Era o que eu mais queria, mas aquilo era muito mau, ele não devia querer sair comigo. O meu telemovel vibrou e fazendo um gesto para ele esperar tirei-o do bolso, só a minha familia sabia do meu numero, por isso podia ser urgente, era uma mensagem de Alice.

_Bella Cullen, tu aceita-me já o convite dele!_

Alice, Alice, sempre a meter-se nos assuntos. Grrr... mas o que eu tinha a perder em sair com ele? Quer dizer perdia muita coisa...  
- Está bem.  
Ele deu-me um sorriso supreendido e pegou nas folhas saindo a correr.  
- Venho já. – Disse virando-se para trás continuando a correr para o bloco de urgencias.

Passado algum tempo apareceu, tinha umas calças de ganga e uma camisola verde, um verde até bastante bonito que sobressaia os seus olhos, ele riu-se ao reparar que eu estava completamente afundada na sua perfeição, acordando-me do transe.  
- Vamos?  
- Sim, tenho o carro ali estacionado.  
Ele acenou com a cabeça e saimos os dois do hospital, afundados em pensamentos.

* * *

**Novo Capitulo desta fic. :)  
Espero que gostem tanto desta como das outras. :)**

**Deixem Review's sao muito importantes para mim, deixam sempre vontade de escrever, deem tambem as vossas opinioes. :)**

**_Resposta às Review's:  
_Dan - **Dan, amor, foste tu para a festa e eu olhei postei aqui... x'D quando chegares les eu sei. x'D

**Helena - **Helena, querida, espero que gostes desta fic como as outras, e deste capitulo. beij

**Thassila Vieira - **Aqui esta um novo capitulo, espero que gostes e deixes Review.

**TatyPerry - **Olá, obrigada pelo elogio, retomei esta fic. Espero que gostes e deixes review.


	4. Decisão

**Capitulo III  
Decisão  
**

Ele ficou a olhar para o meu carro quando abri a porta do condutor.  
- O que se passa? – Perguntei  
Ele encarou-me.  
- Nada. – Sorriu e deu mais uma vista de olhos ao meu porsche boquiaberto, revirei os olhos e entrei com ele no lado do passegeiro.  
- Onde vamos? – Disse saindo do parque de estacionamento.  
- Não sei, talvez ali aos armazens do chiado?  
- Ok. – Sorri e acelarei pelas ruas.

Ele pelo caminho fazia bastantes perguntas, o que eu fazia, que musica gostava, etc.  
- E o que te fascina mais?  
Fiz uma paragem brusca naquela altura. O carro que vinha atrás começou apitar. Malditos humanos não tinham calma?!  
Olhei para ele, os seus olhos brilhavam a encarar-me.  
- O que me fascina mais? – Repeti a sua pergunta à medida que começava a conduzir.  
- Sim. – Deu-me um sorriso  
- A lua. – Disse, não era mentira, não completamente, mas naquele momento era os seus olhos, a sua boca, ele que fascinava.  
Estacionei o carro numa rua ao pé dos armazens, ele ainda me encarava.  
- E a ti?  
- Bem, neste momento... És tu! – Disse aproximando-se de mim e beijando-me. Oh meu Deus, eu estava completamente derretida com o que ele tinha dito. Correspondi ao beijo.  
Quando ele se afastou passou com a mão no meu cabelo.  
- Bella, desculpa, eu...  
Pôs o dedo à frente dos seus labios.  
- Calma. – Beijei-o novamente, ele envolveu-me com os seus braços, tornando o beijo mais urgente.  
- Estás gelada, deves ter frio. Anda. – Disse saindo do carro eu fiz o mesmo, fui apanhada de supresa quando ele pegou na minha mão, e entrelaçou os seus dedos nela. Olhei para ele que me sorriu, entramos nos armazens, subindo as escadas rolantes e todo o mais, até à zona dos cafés.  
- O que queres? – perguntou  
- Não me apetece nada. – Sorri  
- Ok. Era um café e um copo com agua, se faz favor. – Pediu à empregada. Quando a empregada meteu tudo no tabuleiro, Edward pagou e procuramos uma mesa. Ele sentou-se e tirou do seu casaco uma caixa com um cigarro, fiquei a olhar para ele, enquanto ele punha o cigarro à boca e acendia-o. Nunca tinha visto alguem a fumar mesmo ao pé de mim.  
- Isso não faz mal? – Perguntei – E sendo um enfermeiro nem o devia fazer.  
- Tens razão, mas é um vicio enorme. Tu fumas?  
Devia ter piada um vampiro a fumar.  
- Não. – Sorri – Saudavel.  
Ele riu-se.

Depois de beber o cafe e o cigarro apagado, bebeu o copo com agua, eu limitava-me a observá-lo, como é que um humano podia ser tão fascinante? Alias, como é que ele tinha tanto poder em mim? Não era habitual ser ao contrario?  
- Estás a pensar em quê? – Perguntou  
- Quem? Eu? Oh, nada. – Sorri, senti o telemovel no bolso a vibrar, salva pela irmã. – Desculpa – Disse atendendo – Estou?  
- _Bella?  
_- Diz, Alice.  
- _Tens de vir para casa, Rosalie estasse a passar!  
_- O que se passa?  
- _Vem!  
_- Ok, vou já a caminho. – Disse desligando o telemovel e guardando. – Tenho de ir embora, queres que te leve a casa?  
- Não é preciso, moro ali já. – Disse sorrindo  
- Ok. – Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha, não o ia beijar mesmo, nem sabia o que ele sentia por mim. No entanto quando me ia a virar ele agarrou no meu braço, olhei para ele e beijou-me apaixonadamente.  
Meu Deus, que loucura, como é que um beijo podia ser tão bom.  
Dei um sorriso parvo quando ele separou os seus labios dos meus, ele deu-me um sorriso torto e sai dali, a caminho para o carro, estava completamente apaixonada, era possivel ter sido amor à primeira vista? Acredito que sim.

- Bella! – Chamou-me Rosalie quando eu entrei em casa.  
- O que se passa? – Perguntei  
- O que se passa, pergunto eu, sair com um humano? Sabes o que isso significa?  
- Calma, Rose. Ele não sabe de nada.  
- Nem pode! – Rosalie soluçava – Bella, eu não me quero ir embora de novo.  
- Não chores Rose, não vamos embora daqui tão rapido. – Disse abraçando-a. Rosalie tinha feito uma grande amiga no sitio onde tinhamos estado, quando o meu pai descobriu que a rapariga sabia, disse que tinhamos de sair dali o quanto antes, já tinha passado bastantes anos mas Rose sentia muita falta daquela rapariga, era uma grande amiga, eu sabia disso, mas nós tinhamos de ser discretos. Eu percebia.  
- Por favor Bella, não faças uma loucura. – Pediu-me, eu acenei com a cabeça, eu já tinha feito uma loucura, talvez a que tenha feito em toda a minha existencia, ter-me apaixonado por um humano. – Bella, desculpa eu sei que não estou a ser uma boa irmã.  
- Rose, tu és espectacular. Eu percebo, eu tambem estou farta de andarmos sempre de um lado para o outro, quando finalmente ficamos habituados a alguma coisa, vem sempre outra para estragar, eu percebo. Eu adoro-te! És a minha irmã.  
Ela sorriu, mostrando todos os seus dentes afiados.  
- Adoro-te. – Disse abraçando-me  
- Ena, abraço de irmãos. – Disse Emmett esmagando-nos com os seus braços. Eu ri-me enquanto Rose tentava salvar-se dos braços fortes do marido.  
Eu levantei-me e sai da sala, para os deixar à vontade, subindo para o meu quarto. Peguei no Ipod e deitei-me na cama a ouvir o novo album de BSB.

Bateram à porta, tirei os fones dos ouvidos e sentei-me na cama que só servia para enfeitar o quarto.  
- Entre.  
Alice abriu a porta e entrou no seu passo de bailarina.  
- Como foi?  
- Fabuloso. – Disse sorrindo quando ela se sentou à minha frente.  
- Conta.  
Contei tudo, sem esconder nada mesmo, Alice era a minha melhor amiga. Contei tudo, desde o entrarmos no carro até ao beijo de despedida.  
- Estas apaixonada, Bella Swan Cullen! Estava a ver que nunca mais te via assim!  
- E ele? Ele é humano Alice.  
- So tens de resolver a coisa mais importante.  
- Dizer o que sou?  
Ela acenou com a cabeça e eu mordi o labio.  
- Isso é impossivel.  
- Mas é o que tem de ser feito.  
- Mas ainda é cedo.  
- Mais vale cedo, Bella. Para não te magoares se acontecer algo mal.  
- Ai Alice, é logo a matar. – Ela sorriu.  
- Bella, só quero o teu bem. – Pegou na minha mão – Quero que sejas feliz, com vampiro ou humano, não interessa. Mas que sejas feliz.  
- Obrigada, mana.  
Abraçei-a. Ela tinha razão, eu tinha de contar, o mais cedo possivel.

* * *

**Mais um capitulo, espero que gostem :)**

**Obrigada por todas as visitas, deixem Review's com as vossas opinioes.**

**_Resposta às Review's:_**

**.Dakotta. - **Acho que se edward fosse um espirito, ou mesmo o abominavel homem das neves ia continuar a deslumbrar Bella ate a nos x'D espero que gostes do novo capitulo.

**Veronica - **ahaha eu adoro a alice, entao eu imagino mesmo ela a fazer destas coisas x'D espero que gostes.

**Thassila - **Obrigada, espero que gostes tambem deste.

**tatyperry - **Muito obrigada, espero que gostes deste tambem =)

**Dan - **E deves escrever ainda mais, Bah x'D te amo minha musa.

**blackforever - **Aqui esta um novo capitulo, acabadinho de fazer haha, espero que gostes, aqui esta o "cafezinho" deles, apesar de tudo acontecer antes.

**maaaiara - **Ca esta um novo capitulo, espero que gostes *.*


	5. Acidente

**Capitulo IV  
****Acidente**

No dia seguinte, sai bem cedo com Carlisle para o hospital, mas completamente na lua, o meu pai falava ao meu lado, mas eu simplesmente nem ligava, só pensava como iria dizer a Edward o que era, e como ele iria reagir.  
- Edward fala-me de ti. – Disse Carlisle sorrindo enquanto guiava, só aquelas palavras fizeram voltar à realidade.  
- De mim?  
- Sim, disse que tinha chocado com uma rapariga e depois descreveu-ma, e eras tu. – Riu-se – Bella, ele é um optimo rapaz.  
Suspirei olhando para a janela.  
- Mas é humano.  
- Isso faz alguma diferença? – Perguntou sorrindo.  
- Alguma.  
Ele gargalhou deixando-me de seguida, voltar aos meus pensamentos.

No trabalho não conseguia concentrar-me, então Carlisle atendeu todos os nossos pacientes, sem ligar para mim, já que eu não dava uma para a caixa.  
- Bella... porque é que não vais dar uma volta? – Perguntou, enquanto uma velhota saia do gabinete.  
- Não quero pai. – Um cheiro maravilhoso entrou pelo gabinete a dentro, antes dele entrar, aquele rapaz fascinante, com os seus olhos verdes. Ok, eu estava completamente a babar-me, bella fecha a boca.  
Ele sorriu quando me viu e piscou-me o olho. Eu sentia as pernas a tremer? Eu não devia ser uma vampira muito normal, não, não.  
- Edward, será que podias ficar aqui um bocado enquanto eu vou ali tirar umas fotocopias? Bella não se está a sentir muito bem.  
Eu iria matar o meu proprio pai, ia mesmo.  
- Claro, Dr. Cullen. – Sorriu. O meu pai piscou-me o olho e saiu do gabinete deixando-nos a sós. Eu sentei-me no sofá que estava ali, tentando parecer o mais normal possivel, se isso fosse possivel, para ele não ver o quanto nervosa, naquele momento eu estava.  
- Senti saudades tuas. – Disse enquanto sentava-se ao meu lado.  
- Eu tambem. – Sorri e abraçei-o.  
E ele beijou-me apaixonadamente, o beijo era suave enquanto a sua lingua brincava com a minha e depois ia delinear os meus labios, a sua mão delineou o meu corpo até à cintura enquanto ele me puxou para cima de si. Beijamo-nos mais intensamente, enquanto ele descia com os seus labios para o meu pescoço e mordia-o. Ele nem sonhava o quanto aquilo era intenso e delicioso para nós, vampiros. Ainda mais do que para os humanos. As suas mãos subiram até ao meu peito, começando a desabotoar cada botão da minha bata. Sem me deixar de beijar tirou-a, e começou a "lutar" para tirar a minha camisola.  
- Edward, isto é perigoso. – Disse enquando beijava-o e começava a tirar a bata a ele.  
- Tudo é um perigo, quando estou contigo. – Disse esticando o pescoço para a minha boca, o seu cheiro era irresistivelmente bom. Eu já não caçava a algum tempo, e aquilo parecia ainda mais perigoso, eu não iria resistir.  
- O quê? – Disse saindo de cima dele, ele sabia o que eramos? Ele não se importava que eu era uma vampira?  
Enquanto me fazia perguntas mentalmente, ele olhava para mim confuso.  
- Que se passa?  
- Tu sabes?  
- Claro, Bella. Senão não estaria aqui.  
- E não tens medo?  
- Claro, que não. Que mal me podia acontecer? – Disse juntando o seu corpo ao meu, que estava encostado a secretaria do meu pai. Que mal lhe podia acontecer? Era eu nao resistir e dar-lhe uma valente dentada no seu pescoço.  
Não! Isso não iria acontecer, ele devia estar doido.  
- Pará Edward. – Disse afastando-me dele e correndo para fora do gabinete, para fora do hospital.  
Aquele rapaz era normal? Sabia que eu era vampira e mesmo assim seduzia-me de uma maneira que o podia matar?

- Bella, espera! – Disse uma voz atras de mim, quando eu acabei de atravessar a rua.  
- Edward... – Disse olhando para ele.  
- O que se passa?  
- Tu sabes que eu sou vampira e ainda queres estar comigo?  
- Tu és o quê?  
- V-A-M-P-I-R-A – Soletrei, ele ainda ficou uns momentos a olhar para mim, mas logo a seguir soltou-me. – Não era isso que dizias que sabias?  
- Não... Estava a falar do perigo de sermos apanhados, principalmente pelo teu pai.  
Boa, meti a pata na poça, Carlisle nunca iria entrar naquele gabinete enquanto sentia o cheiro de Edward lá.  
- Tu és vampira?  
Acenei com a cabeça, então com um bocadinho de força, deixei os meus dentes crescerem e ficarem à vista. Ele olhou espantado.  
- Não! És um monstro! – Disse saindo a correr.  
Eu olhei preplexa, por causa do que ele tinha acabado de dizer, ele tinha-me chamado de monstro. Não, deixei os dentes voltarem ao normal e sai dali a correr, mas quando eu fiz a curva para casa, ouvi um embate, e só me lembrei dele, foi a unica coisa que me veio à memoria.

Quando cheguei ao sitio do embate, já uma montanha de gente estava ao pé do acidente, malditos humanos curiosos, o condutor do camião, agora saia com o telemovel na mão, eu passei por todas as pessoas até conseguir chegar a quem estivesse no chão. E o meu pior medo, estava ali presente, era Edward! Tudo por minha causa, porque é que eu nunca fico calada quando devo?  
- Sou enfermeira. – Disse quando duas mãos me puxaram para trás no momento em que corri na direcção do corpo que estava caido no chão.  
Eles lá largaram e eu começei a examiná-lo, ele estava a morrer. Ainda por cima uma das suas pernas estava em baixo do camião, eu podia levantar aquilo como se fosse uma pena, mas o que eu iria explicar para as pessoas curiosas?  
- Já chamei a ambulancia, menina. – Disse o condutor aflito. – Como vamos tirar o camião de cima da perna dele?  
- Pegue no aparelho de levantar o automovel quando vai mudar o pneu, tire o pneu e ele fica livre, mas não mexa na perna do rapaz. – Disse, praticamente soluçando – E posso fazer uma chamada do seu telemovel?  
- Claro. – Disse dando-me o aparelho, e correndo para o camião, para fazer o que eu lhe tinha pedido.  
Marquei o numero no telemovel, sem largar a mão dele, ninguem atendeu, onde estaria Alice?!  
Desliguei e liguei para outra pessoa.  
"_Estou?"  
__- _Pai? Pai, Edward foi atropelado, por favor venha aqui.  
"_Calma Bella, onde estás?"  
_- Calçada do moinho de vento, por favor...  
"_Vou já para ai".  
_Desliguei o telemovel, e coloquei a cabeça no seu peito, eu não precisava de pôr lá a cabeça para ver que o seu coração ainda batia, apesar de fraco, ainda batia, era só para disfarçar.  
Beijei-o na testa.  
- Vais ficar bem, vais mesmo. – Sussurrei, chorando.  
- A menina conhecia-o?  
Olhei para o condutor.  
- Sim, ele era meu... namorado. – Disse, olhando de novo para Edward que escorria sangue pela cabeça, por ele ter batido com a cabeça no chão. Fiz força para que aquele cheiro não me entrasse no nariz.  
- Ele irá ficar bem... vai ver. – Disse confortando-me – Já tirei o pneu, a perna dele está boa.  
- Muito obrigada.  
Ele sorriu e afastou-se de mim de novo.

- Deixe-me passar. – Ouvi a voz e levantei a cabeça.  
- Emmett, Alice – Disse, vendo-os.  
- Eu vi... E viemos ter contigo. Onde está Carlisle? – Perguntou ela.  
- Deve estar quase a chegar.  
A ambulancia chegou e afastou toda a gente do local para chegar até nós. Fui retirada pelos meus irmãos de ao pé de Edward. Não, eu não queria afastar-me dele.  
- Larguem-me. – Pedi  
- Bella, eles têm de o levar para o hospital.  
- Tem calma, filha, ele vai ficar bem. Acalma-te e depois vai ter comigo ao hospital. – Disse Carlisle, acabando de chegar, acenei com a cabeça e ele caminhou para ao pé dos bombeiros. Emmett e Alice puxaram-me para fora dali.

Paramos ao pé de um café e entramos. Sentamo-nos numa das cadeiras mais longe.  
Emmett pediu uma coca cola e Alice um bolo, eram os unicos da nossa familia que conseguiam comer comida humana, sem sentirem o sabor horrendo que aquilo era.  
- És maluca, Isabella?! Mostrar o que eras a ele, daquela forma? – Perguntou Alice.  
- Ele tinha dito que sabia, que sabia que era um perigo estar sempre comigo. O que tu pensavas?  
Ela ficou pensativa por uns momentos.  
- Eu acho que reagia como a Bella, Alice. – Disse Emmett, dando um golo no refrigerante. Que nojo.  
- Bella, Bella, mas ele agora está a morrer.  
- Eu sei. – Enterrei as mãos na cabeça – Se desse para voltar atrás...  
- Mas não dá.  
- O que vais fazer? – Perguntou Emmett  
- Vou ao hospital. – Levantei-me da cadeira mas Alice pegou no meu braço e puxou-me para baixo, para que me sentasse novamente.  
- Vais esperar pelo telefonema de Carlisle.  
- E se ele tiver a morrer?  
- Bella... – Disse, mostrando os seus olhos seguros. Eu suspirei e fiz-lhe a vontade.  
Passado uns longos momentos, Carlisle telefonou para Alice, que nem me deu o telemovel, para eu puder falar com o meu pai.  
Eles pagaram a conta e corremos os três para o hospital. Carlisle quis falar com Alice e Emmett antes de mim, isto era normal? Afinal de contas quem é que amava aquele humano parvo que nem atravessar uma rua sabe?!

Enquanto estava à espera, começei a caminha pelos corredores, sem dar conta para onde ia, até que pela vitrine, viu, ele estava ligado à maquina, com varios tubos, suspirei, era por minha culpa que ele estava assim. Permiti que as lagrimas caissem novamente pelo meu rosto.  
- Eu sabia que ia-te encontrar aqui. – Disse Carlisle, pondo a mão sobre o meu ombro.  
Dei-lhe um fraco sorriso, enquanto limpava as lagrimas do meu rosto.  
- Como ele está? – perguntei olhando para o meu pai  
- Muito mal, não vai ter chance. – Disse  
Suspirei.  
- Eu não posso ficar sem ele. – Disse voltando a chorar, Carlisle abraçou-me, passando com as suas mãos no meu cabelo.  
- Há uma maneira.  
Afastei-me e olhei para Edward de novo pela janela.  
- Ele chamou-me monstro. Ele não vai querer isso para ele.  
- Será que ele queria morrer? Sem saber a tua verdadeira historia? – Perguntou-me, pegando com delicadeza no meu queixo e virando a minha cara para o encarar.  
- Qual é a estrategia?  
Sorriu.  
- Vou dar ele como morto. Tu vais levá-lo para a morgue, Alice e Emmett já estão lá à espera.  
- Eles já sabem?  
- Tinha de falar com eles antes de ti, querida. – Abraçou-me – Tudo vai correr bem. Leva-o. – Disse abrindo a porta do quarto onde a minha existencia estava. Entrei ficando por momentos a olhar para ele. Arrastando a cama, Carlisle tinha sido genial a pôr Edward numa cama em que a maquina estava colada a ela, assim a cama poderia ser movimentada sem que se tivesse de desligar a maquina, pois isso por vezes fazia com que eles morressem sem tempo de o ligarmos a outra maquina.  
Andei pelos corredores e entrei no elevador, marcando o piso -3 que era o da morgue, mal as portas abriram, os meus irmão apareceram, Alice deu-me um grande abraço e corremos dali com a maca, pusemos dentro de uma ambulancia, que talvez Carlisle tivesse preparado, eu sentei-me com Edward no lado de dentro, segurando a sua mão. Alice e Emmett, vestidos de bombeiros entraram para a cabine. A ambulancia arrancou, as sirenes fizeram-se ouvir, e fomos a alta velocidade.

Emmett estacionou à porta de casa, Esme, Rosalie e Jasper apareceram na porta, eles tambem ja sabiam o que tinha acontecido, abraçaram-me mal me viram e depois Jasper ajudou Emmett com a maca e Rosalie entrou para ambulancia, levando-a de volta para o hospital, eu entrei em casa com a minha mãe e a minha irmã, sentando-me no sofa abraçada a Esme. Emmett e Jasper, voltaram poucos momentos depois, sentando-se tambem no sofá.  
Carlisle chegou poucas horas depois, levantamo-nos todos.  
- Está na hora, vens Bella? – Disse, eu acenei com a cabeça e subi as escadas atrás do medico, que iria salvar a vida da pessoa que eu mais amava.

* * *

**Novo Capitulo!!! Espero que gostem.  
Vou começar a actualizar esta fic com mais tempo, estava dificil de arranjar uma maneira de por Edward como vampiro. Espero que gostem.**

Espero ter muitos comentarios nesta fic como tenho na O meu Novo Mundo e na Nova Cullen.

**Beijo pessoal.**

**_Respostas às Review's:_**

**Blackforever - **É fumar é um vicio mesmo, tirei isso aqui de mim, cigarrinho depois do café LOL. (Ninguem perguntou nada) Aqui esta novo capitulo, espero que gostes.

**maaaiara - **Eu adoro a Alice assim meio metida, haha, mesmo para chatear a Bella. Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Veronica - **Desculpa a demora, mas estava dificil de arranjar uma maneira de Edward estar à porta da morte x'D Espero que gostes do capitulo.

**Helena Camila - **Novo capitulo, peço desculpa pela demora.

**Chantal Cullen - **Ainda bem que gostaste, espero que tambem gostes deste.

**Ana Kawall - **Muito obrigada, se por acauso tambem tiveres problema com alguma expressão, é só avisar :) Espero que gostes deste capitulo.


	6. Ataque

**Capitulo V  
Ataque**

Subi as escadas atrás do meu pai, entrando de seguida no quarto que os meus irmãos tinham preparado para receber Edward, este encontrava-se na cama que tinhamos trazido do hospital, ligado ainda à maquina, a sua pulsação e os batimentos do seu coração já eram fracos, ele não teria muito tempo.  
Aproximei-me dele e segurei a sua mão, como se tivesse dando força num momento embaraçoso ou dificil para ele. A minha outra percorreu o seu cabelo cor de bronze todo despenteado e o seu rosto que estava completamente calma.  
- Carlisle, cinco minutos. – Ouvi a voz de Alice no andar de baixo, era calma, mas mostrava na mesma preocupação de não o conseguirmos salvar, se não o transformassemos já, em cinco minutos ele morreria.  
Olhei para o meu pai que estava concentrado na maquina que dava o batimento e a pulsação do nosso "paciente".  
- Pai... – Chamei.  
- Não temos muito tempo, Bella. É melhor seres tu.  
Eu?!  
- Não sei se consigo. – Disse tristemente, olhando para Edward.  
- Bella, não temos muito tempo.  
Eu suspirei, inclinei a minha cabeça para o seu rosto, beijando-lhe a testa.  
- Vou-te salvar, espero que um dia me perdoes no que te transformei. – Sussurrei ao seu ouvido. Antes de perfurar o seu pescoço, senti o meu veneno a entrar nas suas veias enquanto sentia o sabor doce do seu sangue.  
- Bella, está bom! – Disse Carlisle  
Tive de lutar comigo propria para largar o seu pescoço, o seu sangue era bastante doce, era optimo, por momentos pensei que o iria matar ali, mas sabia que se fosse longe demais, Carlisle arrancava-me dali.  
Afastei-me sem largar a mão dele, Carlisle abraçou-me reconfortando-me.

Passado uns momentos, Edward começou a contorcer-se, começava a queimar, eu tinha passado por aquilo, era horrivel, sentiamo-nos a queimar por dentro, um fogo que não existia, que não podia ser apagado. Apertei-lhe ainda mais a mão, para ele saber que não estava sozinho.  
- Calma, vais conseguir, tu és forte. – Sussurrava no seu ouvido. Carlisle saiu do quarto, sem fazer barulho, para deixar-nos sozinhos.

Três dias se passaram e eu não sai nem um segundo do lado de Edward, nem mesmo para caçar, estava completamente sedenta, mas mesmo assim não conseguia sair dali. Edward tinha sofrido dores até ao ultimo segundo.  
Alice e os meus outros irmãos iam de vez em vez ao quarto ver se estava tudo bem e se precisava de ajuda, de resto deixavam-me sozinha.  
De repente, aqueles olhos verdes que me deixavam sem respiração, abriram-se, completamente vermelhos.

**PoV Edward**

Tinha sentido o meu corpo a queimar aquele tempo todo que mais parecia uma vida, não sabia o que estava a passar-se comigo, mas a cada tempo que aquele fogo percorria o meu corpo sentia a ficar mais forte, até a minha perna que tinha sido esmagada pelo camião.  
Até que o fogo chegou ao meu coração e este bateu calmamente pela ultima vez, pela ultima vez?! Eu morri?! Mas eu sentia-me completamente bem, não precisava mais da maquina que estava ligada a mim, e nesse instante senti a agulha a sair da minha pele, senti cheiros no andar de baixo e ouvi uma mulher a rezar. Sentia tambem dois cheiros que eu conhecia muito bem, mas estavam muito mais apoderados. E senti... a garganta a queimar, estava completamente cheio de sede. Abri os olhos e observei o quarto que estava a minha volta. As paredes eram brancas e a cama onde me encontrava pertencia a um hospital, olhei para o meu lado esquerdo e contemplei uma janela que mostrava um dia nubloso lá fora, ouvia-se os carros na rua e os passos das pessoas, conseguia também ouvir os seus pensamentos.  
O que se passava comigo?! Tinha morrido e estava na minha alma?! Seria eu um espirito?!  
Senti no entanto alguem ao meu lado, o seu cheiro era doce e conhecido, e senti uma mão segurando uma das minhas, estava a ganhar os sentidos aos poucos e poucos. Olhei então para a pessoa ao meu lado.  
Era como um anjo, era lindissima, mais linda do que eu achará quando eu era humano.  
QUANDO EU ERA HUMANO??! Retirei a minha mão da mão que me segurava e em segundos estava no canto do quarto, como era aquilo possivel?! Como é que em fracções de segundos eu estava do outro lado do quarto? A rapariga olhava para mim com a cabeça inclinada como se me tentasse perceber.  
- Edward... – Ela chamou, a sua voz era doce na mesma, eu estaria a sonhar? Para além de morto e em espirito ela me podia ver? Eu tinha sido tão bruto ao chamá-la de monstro, não que ela não fosse, mas eu podia ter sido mais sensivel. A minha garganta voltou a arder.  
- Eu... – Calei-me ao ouvir a minha voz, estava mais melodiosa, mais aveludada. Ela sorriu.  
- És um vampiro.  
Sou o quê?! Ela tinha-me transformado num monstro? Preferia ter morrido!  
Saltei para cima dela, tentando apanhar o seu pescoço, o porquê de o fazer não sabia, mas ela tentavasse debater-se debaixo de mim, mas eu era muito mais forte.  
- Edward, por favor. – Suplicou mas eu continuei a tentar atacar-lhe.  
Nesse instante, que eu não soube bem como, fui projectado para o fundo do quarto, quando levantei a cabeça, um rapaz grande de cabelo preto e um loiro estavam em frente dela, com os seus dentes à mostra e em posição de ataque. Duas raparigas ajudavam Bella a levantar-se.  
- Estás doido?! – Gritou a rapariga loira – Tu podias matá-la!  
- Ela bem merecia! Olha o que ela me transformou! – Gritei, a rapariga de cacho castanhos, olhava para mim com olhos de choro.  
- Ela não merece, ela salvou-te! – Disse o rapaz loiro  
- Salvou-me?! Tornou-me num monstro como ela! Ela nem devia existir! – Gritei  
Então a rapariga com as mãos na cara correu para fora do quarto.  
"És um pouco estupido!", virei a cara para a pessoa que tinha feito aquele comentario mentalmente.  
- Eu não queria isto para mim! – Disse, a rapariga loira ficou boqueaberta, não tanto como a baixinha que estava ao seu lado.  
- Achas que ela queria?! – Perguntou o grandalhão – Achas que algum de nós pediu para sermos vampiros?! Sinceramente, acho que ela devia mesmo ter-te deixado morrer ali! Nem devia ter sofrido o que sofreu! – Disse saindo de seguida do quarto em passos largos.  
- Emmett! – Chamou a loira, saindo do quarto atrás do outro.  
Bella sofreu?! Porquê?!  
- Jasper, vamos embora. Aqui, Edward precisa de um tempo a sós. – Disse puxando o loiro para fora do quarto e fechando a porta. Sentei-me de novo na cama, estava completamente confuso.

**PoV Bella**

Entrei no meu quarto, sentando-me na cama, deixei que caissem todas as lagrimas que me ameaçavam. Eu sabia que Edward iria reagir mal ao facto de o ter transformado num vampiro, mas não esperava que fosse assim tanto.  
- Bella... – Chamou a minha irmã ao abrir a porta.  
- Podes entrar, Alice. – Disse por entre soluços, enquanto limpava as lagrimas dos meus olhos. Ela entrou e fechou a porta atras de si, sorrindo, caminhou num passo de bailarina e sentou-se ao meu lado, dando-me um grande e reconfortante abraço.  
- Não podes ficar assim.  
- Como queres que fique, Alice?! Ele atacou-me! Ele queria acabar com a minha vida! – Disse levantando-me e indo até à janela. Por lá vi Carlisle e Esme a regressarem dos seus assuntos do jardim, suspirei.  
- Bella, ele está confuso. Lembra-te que tu tambem querias matar-nos.  
Ri-me ao relembrar-me desse momento, de facto tive uns momentos de crise, mas mesmo assim não ataquei ninguem.  
- Vamos lá para baixo? – Perguntou  
Acenei com a cabeça e ela sorriu, dando-me outra grande abraço e puxando a minha mão.  
Esme e Carlisle sorriram mal desci as escadas até à sala. Abraçei-os.  
- Como correu? – Perguntou o meu pai.  
- Mal! – Disse Emmett, ele ainda parecia furioso com o que aquele novo vampiro tinha feito. – O vampiro atacou Bella, ainda bem que chegamos a tempo, podia ter-lhe acontecido alguma coisa.  
- Meu Deus. – Disse Esme colocando a mão à boca, num gesto de terror – Como estás, querida? – Perguntou tocando-me, como as mães fazem às crianças quando estas caiem.  
- Estou bem... fisicamente.  
Ela abraçou-me e Rosalie passou com a sua mão no meu braço. A minha familia era super unida.  
- Ele está muito confuso, consigo sentir isso. – Disse Jasper levantando-se do sofa e indo abraçar Alice.  
- Eu vou falar com ele, levem a vossa irmã à caça, ela precisa. – Disse Carlisle dirigindo-se já para as escadas.  
- Não é melhor alguem ficar aqui contigo? – Perguntou Esme.  
- Será melhor se for só eu.  
Alice ficou quieta de repente e todos os olhos da nossa familia ficaram postos nela.  
- Teremos visitas. – Sorriu, olhando para mim piscou o olho e saiu de casa, todos nós olhamos uns para os outros, com um simples encolher de ombros, saimos de casa, como Carlisle tinha pedido, para irmos caçar.

**PoV de Edward**

Estava junto à janela do quarto onde eu tinha acordado, no quarto onde eu tinha atacado Bella, pôs as mãos à cabeça, como é que tive simplesmente coragem para lhe fazer aquilo tudo?!  
Ouvi a baterem à porta, e li a mente do medico, os seus pensamentos tinham a ver com a conversa que tinham tido naquela sala, vi os olhos angustiados de Bella e senti um aperto no estomago, mas mesmo assim não disse nada, deixei-me ficar a observar a rua, vendo a familia Cullen a sairem, um a um, entrando nos carros, vi Bella a olhar para a minha janela, mas não me viu, via suspirar e entrar no carro.

A porta do quarto abriu, mas mesmo assim não me mexi, nem quando esta foi fechada. Ouvi os passos do medico mesmo atras de mim e sentando-se na cadeira onde Bella tinha estado.  
Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella.... só conseguia pensar nela. Porquê?!  
- Edward... – Chamou-me, mas mesmo assim não olhei para ele, continuei a observar os carros que passavam na rua. Ele suspirou. – Sei que podes estar magoado, podes sentir raiva de nós todos, podes crer matar todos nós. Mas Bella, Bella, não queria isto para ti, simplesmente não iria conseguir viver sem ti.  
Olhei para ele pela primeira vez.  
- E transformar-me nisto é a solução?!  
- Preferias morrer? Não ter uma chance de viver?! De viver ao lado da minha filha?  
Sim, eu agora tinha a chance de viver ao lado de Bella, sem problema nenhum, sem a diferença de ela ser imortal e eu mortal.  
- Isto não é solução para ninguem. – Disse  
- Tens todo o direito de estar assim, Edward. Mas eu não gosto de ver nenhum dos meus filhos a sofrerem, Bella é a unica que sofreu mais com o que somos, ainda por cima quando se apaixonou por ti, ela não é um monstro. Nós temos sentimentos, eu sei que tu sentes tambem isso. Só peço para não magoares a minha filha, ela não merece isso, depois de se ter culpado pelo facto de teres sido atropelado. Bella ama-te, Edward. Espero que no dia em que perceberes isso e perdoares pelo que ela te fez, não seja tarde de mais. Vou-te deixar sozinho, se tiveres sede, tens um bosque mesmo aqui ao lado, nós só caçamos animais.  
Dirigiu-se para a porta e abriu-a.  
- Espero que a compreendas. – Disse saindo e deixando-me de novo sozinho.  
Sentei-me no chão com as mãos sobre a cabeça, tinha de caçar, estava sedento, ainda não tinha bebido nada desde que estava acordado.

Levantei-me e sai de caça, indo para o bosque onde caçaria e depois iria procurar Bella.

* * *

**Novo capitulo!  
Espero que gostem :)**

**Aviso que nestes proximos dias não vou postar nas fic's. Voltarei depois do ano novo :)**

**Passem tambem na minha do Harry Potter, para quem gosta do casal Draco e Hermione, começei a postar novamente, porque mudei umas coisas. Beijos e Bom Ano Novo.**

**_Respostas às Review's:_**

**Dani Cullen - **Muito obrigada, fico feliz por estares a gostar, ehehe, espero que gostes tambem deste cap.

**Dan - **Sabes perfeitamente que ele iria reagir mal, lol, es a unica que sabe as coisas antes de eu as escrever. x'D

**Bells.' - **Aqui esta mais um post, espero que gostes tambem.

**Veronica - **Pois é, mas tadinho do Ed, logo atropelado por um camião, ate me deu pena a escrever isso. HAHAHA

**Sarah - **Obrigada, mas eu nao percebo o Orkut... haha... Não ainda so postei esta aqui, mas a nova cullen e o meu novo mundo, tao tambem no site Frutto Proibido.

**Samara'Marcia'McDowell - **Espero que gostes do capitulo. Beijo.

**Tatyperry - **Estás certicima... llol... Edward nunca iria reagir bem ao saber que era vampiro, pelo menos no inicio.

**Raquel Cullen - **Essas perguntas saberam-se daqui para a frente :D

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Eu tambem reagiria como Bella, haha, Espero que gostes do capitulo

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen - **Ele ainda não aceitou bem a sua "morte" :P Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Helena Camila - **Mais um novo capitulo, espero que gostem

**.Dakotta. - **Pois é, apanhou medo mesmo, daqueles dentes huahaha

**Chantal Cullen - **Aqui está o primeiro capitulo com o Edward vampiro, espero que gostes, havera muitos mais.


	7. James

**Capitulo VI  
****James**

**PoV de Bella**

Estava completamente em baixo por tudo o que tinha acontecido à umas horas atrás, quando Edward me atacou. Eu esperava uma reacção negativa, mas não esperava que fosse assim tão negativamente a ponto de me sentir um monstro, de me sentir mal com o que eu tinha feito. Nem as brincadeiras de Emmett ou as lutas dele contra Jasper, que sempre me divertiam, ajudavam.  
Alice estava sentada ao meu lado a ver uma revista de moda com Rosalie, nesse instante os seus olhos ficaram turvos e quando voltou ao presente sorriu, disse qualquer coisa ao ouvido de Rose e ambas se levantaram, afastando-se. Jasper e Emmett ao vê-las a irem-se embora, correram para as acompanhar. Eu suspirei e continuei a observar uma pedra, enquanto os meus pensamentos voam de novo. Parei de respirar, uma coisa que não precisavamos, só quando estavamos ao pé de humanos, para não sentir nenhum cheiro e continuei no meu munto.

Talvez, Alice tenha visto que eu queria estar sozinha. Talvez, fosse isso.

Senti alguem sentar-se mesmo ao meu lado, mas não me mexi, nem inspirei o ar para ver quem era, no entanto, a pessoa abraçou-me e então eu conheci os braços que me envolviam. Inspirei o ar, para que o cheiro dele desse a volta à minha cabeça como sempre fizerá.

**PoV de Edward**

Eu tinha magoado Bella, a minha atitude tinha-a magoado. Se ela ficasse chateada comigo o resto da eternidade, eu iria perceber. Teria de reconhecer que ela tinha razões para isso.  
Mas no entanto, quando eu a abraçei, ela não se mexeu, simplesmente inspirou o ar e fechou os olhos, desfrutando do momento. Estaria perdoado?  
- Bella – Chamei-a passado algum tempo de estarmos abraçados um ao outro.  
- Sim... – Ela disse na sua voz melodiosa, alias, muito mais agora que eu tinha os ouvidos muito mais aporados.  
- Desculpa, não devia ter reagido assim. Não pensei que me querias salvar.  
Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim, os seus olhos dourados estavam mais claros do que nunca.  
- Eu não devia ter-te tornado numa coisa que não querias, só pensei em mim, e...

Pôs a mão na sua boca para ela não proferir mais palvras. Palavras que a magoavam, palavras que me magoavam, ao vê-la ficar magoada. No entanto, aproximei a minha cara dela, dando um beijo, que desde que acordara na minha nova faceta, eu desejava, um beijo louco e apaixonado, um beijo ardente e urgente. Uma força prendia-me a ela, uma corrente electrica percorria o meu corpo sempre que estava ao seu lado.

Ela era a minha vida agora.

**PoV de Bella**

Quando os seus labios tocaram nos meus, uma corrente electrica percorreu o meu corpo, quando as suas mãos tocaram o meu corpo, a minha pele arrepiou-se.  
- Eu é que tenho de te pedir desculpa. – Disse ele passando com a sua mão na minha bochecha – Devia ter pensado antes de te atacar. Para percebermos, temos de nos transformar, agora assim transformado eu percebo, percebo que a unica razão para que existo, é para ti.  
Sorri e abraçei-o, parecia que tudo estava a ir por um bom caminho. Ele tinha entendido tudo, e estavamos juntos.  
Beijei-o novamente, apaixonadamente, as minhas mãos percorreram o seu corpo ate ficarem entrelaçadas atras do seu pescoço, as suas mãos seguraram a minha cintura, uma em cada lado, puxando-me o mais possivel para o seu corpo.

Quando escureceu, voltamos de mãos dadas e em silêncio para casa.  
Subimos as escadas e abri a porta, entrando seguida por Edward, que fechou a porta. Senti o cheiro de alguem que conhecia muitissimo bem, o cheiro de alguem que já não via à imenso tempo.  
- Bella! – Correu Alice até mim – Temos uma visita hoje. Vêm! – Pegou na minha mão e puxou-me, Edward sorriu-nos confuso. Quando entrei na sala viu-o. Sentado ao lado do meu irmão Jasper, quando o seu olhar cruzou com o meu sorriu-me, ele estava completamente bem vestido, bem apresentavel. Com o seu sorriso encantador, é claro... ele era James.

**PoV Edward**

Eu senti que alguns dos Cullen tinham ficado um pouco tensos quando eu entrei na sala atrás de Bella e dei-lhe a mão.  
_"Vai haver guerra"_, ouvi a voz da loira que penteava os seus longos cabelos.  
_"Se James abusar, ajudo Edward acabar com ele"_, pensamento facil de saber de quem é, Emmett, o irmão grandalhão de Bella.  
Alice sentou-se ao lado de Jasper e no fim, olhei para Bella, que observava o rapaz ao lado do seu irmão. Ele tinha o cabelo loiro apanhado num rabo de cavalo, os seus olhos eram de um caramelo escuro. Olhou para Bella com mais admiração e sorriu, levantando-se.  
_"Está perfeita!"_, pensou. Nesse mesmo instante sem puder controlar rosnei, os Cullen olharam para mim, pois não deviam adivinhar que lia mentes, Bella apertou-me mais a mão. Mas o vampiro não disse nada e nem olhou um segundo para mim, simplesmente aproximou-se de Bella, pegando na mão que ela tinha junto ao seu corpo, levando-a aos seus lábios num beijo formal.  
A familia observava a cena toda em silêncio, como se não estivessem ali.  
- Bella, querida, há tanto tempo. – Disse por fim.  
- James, estás na mesma. – Disse Bella sorrindo com um ar ironico – Este é Edward, o meu namorado. – Apressou-se a dizer. James olhou para mim de cima a baixo.  
- Recem nascido.  
- Sim. – Disse-lhe.  
_"Criança ainda, Bella merece um homem melhor"._ Rosnei novamente com o seu pensamento, soltando a mão de Bella e empurrando o vampiro desconhecido para o outro lado da parede. Os Cullen apressaram-se a agarrar-nos, Emmett e Carlisle a mim e Jasper a James, sim eu tinha mais força que James apesar dele ter mais anos de luta.  
- Acalmem-se! – Ordenou Esme.  
- O que se passou, Edward? – Perguntou Alice  
- Eu leio mentes, Alice. E ouvi a mente desse vampiro, ai! – Disse, olharam todos espantados para mim, como eu tinha dito, nenhum deles deve ter imaginado que eu lia mentes.  
- James vamos caçar. – Disse Jasper  
- Eu caçei antes de vir!  
- Jasper e Emmett, levem Edward lá para fora, nós vamos resolver isto da melhor maneira e como homens que somos. – Disse Carlisle largando-me.  
Bella aproximou-se de mim e abraçou-me.  
- Eu já vou ter contigo. – Disse, beijando-me de seguida, um beijo doce.  
Acenei-lhe com a cabeça e sai com os seus irmãos. A ultima coisa que vi antes de sair dali foi o sorriso victorioso do James, iriamos ter problemas, iriamos sim!

**PoV de Bella**

- Bella – Chamou-me James, olhei para ele e este abriu os braços para um abraço.  
- James, o que fazes aqui? – Disse ignorando os braços abertos, até que ele percebeu que não me ia mexer e baixo-os, Esme e Carlisle sairam para a cozinha, iriam deixar-nos falar antes de falarem com ele, Rose e Alice subiram as escadas para os quartos.  
- Vim fazer-te uma visita. – Disse num tom como se fosse uma coisa completamente natural. Será que ele não se lembrava do que me tinha feito?!  
- Já fizes-te, amanhã podes partir. – Disse encaminhando-me para a porta da rua.  
- Estou a pensar ficar cá uns tempos. – Disse fazendo com que eu parasse e até deixasse de respirar. Virei-me lentamente para encarar o vampiro loiro, que sorria maliciosamente.  
- Repete lá isso.  
- Vou ficar cá uns tempos.  
- James, nem penses.  
- Já falei com Carlisle...  
- CARLISLE!!!! – Gritei, em segundos o meu pai estava na sala com Esme atras que mordia o lábio, eles sabiam perfeitamente que eu estava completamente chateada com aquela situação toda, como é que eles podiam fazer aquilo depois do que James me tinha feito? – O que se passa na vossa cabeça?  
- Querida, o teu pai não ia deixar James sem nenhuma casa.  
- Ele tem a sua casa em Italia, ele não precisa de estar aqui!  
- Baby, vim visitar-te. – Disse agarrando a minha mão, soltei-me dele.  
- Nunca mais me chamas baby e muito menos me tocas! – Disse subindo as escadas na minha velocidade vampirica, passando pelas minhas irmãs que estavam no corredor a ouvir a conversa e entrando no meu quarto. Edward ainda estava no jardim com Jasper e Emmett, vi-os pela janela, supirei frustrada e sentei-me no sofá.

Passado um tempo, bateram à minha porta.  
- Bella... – Chamou Esme do lado de dentro.  
- Sim. – Eu não conseguia chatear-me com eles, eu gostava bastante deles e Esme ficava super magoada quando nos chateavamos.  
Ela entrou e fechou a porta atras de si. Caminhando em silencio até mim, sentando-se ao meu lado, deu-me a mão.  
- Querida, o teu pai não fez isto de proposito.  
- Eu sei, mas vocês sabem o quanto James me magoou no passado. Porquê o deixaram cá?  
- James sabe qualquer coisa de uma Victoria.  
- O que isso têm?  
- Anda atras de recem nascidos.  
Olhei chocada para ela, Edward era um recem nascido.  
- Sim, foi isso... o que estas a pensar, que levou Carlisle a manter James cá, por ele ter informações uteis.  
- Esme, James e Edward não se vão dar bem juntos.  
Ela sorriu com a minha afirmação, o que havia de divertido naquilo?  
Retirou a sua mão da minha e meteu-a no bolso, tirando um envelope.  
- Pensamos nisso. – Disse dando-me o envelope. Abri e retirei dois bilhetes para o Brasil. Ela sorriu quando olhei para ela supreendida – Bella, vais ficar uns tempos na ilha que Carlisle me deu com Edward, até vos vai fazer bem uns dias assim.

Ok, eu podia imaginar uns dias com Edward.  
Sorri.  
Haveria momentos fantasticos naquele dia.  
Forçei-me a tirar o sorriso maroto da cara, antes que Esme mudasse de ideias.

* * *

**Olááá**

**Não me matem pela demora de actualizar a fic, mas ando cheia de trabalhos, e depois tambem tenho de dar atenção ao meu rapaz e fico sem tempo nenhum para escrever, vou tentar começar actualizar as fic's o mais rapido possivel. Já começei a escrever novo capitulo para O Meu Novo Mundo :D**

Espero que gostem deste capitulo pequenino 

**_Respostas às Review's:_**

**Thassila Vieira - **HAhA, espero que gostes deste novo capitulo.

**Blackforever - **Mesmo, espero que gostes deste capitulo*

**Raquel Cullen - **Ele vai começar a reagir bem daqui para a frente, ate vai gostar de algumas cenas xD

**Marcia B. S. - **É perigoso sim ele caçar sozinho, mas havia de dar chance a ele, e ate se portou bem xD

**.Dakotta. - **Novo capitulo, espero que gostes, sim Bella tinha de ficar brava, mas Bella é Bella, nunca iria ficar brava com Edward. Quem ficaria?

**Helena - **Novo capitulo, espero que gostes :)

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Olaaa novo capitulo, apesar de muito tempo ausente, aqui esta ele, espero que gostes :)


	8. Victoria

**Capitulo VII  
****Victoria**

**Pov Bella**

Eu não tinha outra alternativa, senão aceitar James na nossa casa, para que pudessemos saber alguma coisa da nova vampira que agora seguia os recem nascidos. Ninguem se preocupava com eles, porquê ela deveria preocupar?

Aceitei bem os bilhetes de avião que Esme me tinha dado e quando ela saiu do quarto, encaminhei para o meu armario, tirando duas malas grandes e pondo roupa lá para dentro, sem escolher nada demais.

Alice entrou no meu quarto.

- Bella... – Disse com a cabeça baixa e olhando para o chão.

- Alice, - Começei, enquanto aproximava-me dela – não tens culpa, se acharam melhor escolherem a vinda dele...

- Eu não sabia que ainda estavas assim com James. Fui estupida em pensar que já terias esquecido o que ele te fez.

- Sorte dele um dia não ter ficado sem cabeça, Alice. Mas agora, só quero tirar Edward desta casa, antes que haja luta. Sabes como James é.

- Sim. Eu ajudo-te a preparar as malas. – Disse ela sorrindo. Abraçei-a.

**PoV Edward**

- Se andarem há luta podes chamar-me. – Disse Emmett entusiasmado enquanto batia com o punho na palma da outra mão.

- Não quero andar à luta. – Disse-lhe – Mas quem é ele?

- O Ex-namorado de Bella. – Disse Jasper ainda controlando as minhas emoções.

- O que é que ele fez a Bella? – Perguntei. Os vampiros olharam um para o outro.

- Isso terá de ser a minha irmã a contar. – Jasper sorriu – Vamos lá para dentro, os animos já estão melhores.

Levantamo-nos os três e caminhámos pelo caminho de pedra, entrando na casa.

**PoV Bella**

Alice ajudou-me a descer com as malas, Edward e os meus irmãos já se encontravam na sala, ele olhou-me com os seus olhos vermelhos, curioso.

James estava sentado com Carlisle e Rosalie conversava com Esme.

Carlisle levantou-se e tirou a mala da minha mão e a outra de Alice, como se fossem muito pesadas para nós, apesar de serem do mesmo peso que uma simples almofada.

- Edward, vamos fazer uma viagem. – Disse aproximando-me dele e dando-lhe a mão.

- Não se têm de incomodar por causa da minha pessoa. – Disse James, levantando-se e fazendo um sorriso ironico.

- Ninguém aqui está incomodado. – Disse-lhe – Só é melhor assim. – Olhei para o meu homem. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Vão com cuidado, meus queridos. – Disse Esme, vindo despedir-se de nós, com dois beijos ternurentos. Cuidado? Ela pensava mesmo que nós ainda eramos humanos?

- Está descansada, Esme. O avião não vai cair. – Disse Alice, soltando uma pequena gargalhada. Esme deitou-lhe a lingua de fora, parecendo tão nova e jovem.

Despedimo-nos da nossa familia. Sim, familia. Acenei só a James antes de sair da casa, escusado é dizer que Edward só lhe lançou um rosnado, não é?

Entrámos no porshe amarelo de Alice e conduzi até ao aeroporto. Alice dizia que o seu bebe precisava de ir dar uma voltinha, há noite que o iria buscar ao parque de estacionamento.

Fizemos o check-in, Edward ia com oculos de sol, por causa dos seus olhos ainda estarem de um vermelho vivo. E por um triz não mordi a rapariga atrás do balcão que olhava encantadoramente para o meu namorado, que respondia às MINHAS perguntas a olhar para ele e a mexer no seu cabelo. Saí furiosa dali, com Edward a rir-se atrás de mim.

- Não podes ser tão ciumenta. – Disse-me ainda rindo.

- Imagino o que ela estava a pensar!

- Umas quantas coisas que queria fazer comigo. – Disse no seu tom calmo.

- Han?! AH eu vou arrancar cada pelezinha à dentada! – Disse voltando para trás, mas ele agarrou-me a cintura. – Edward, larga-me!

- Bella, isso não vale a pena! – Disse-me puxando para o seu corpo – Também me estou aqui a remoer com os pensamentos dos homens para contigo.

Ergui a sombracelha.

- Há sim? Está bem então. – Disse-me sentando num banco na sala de espera.

**PoV Edward**

Será que já tinham dito a Bella que ela tinha dupla personalidade?! Num momento queria matar aquela rapariga e no outro estava satisfeita?

Mulheres, cadê o livro de instruções?

Como é que eu imaginava que as vampiras podiam ser mais transparentes? E não tão complicadas como as humanas?

**PoV de Bella**

Oh claro que tinha de ficar contente por outros homens estarem a pensar em mim. Assim Edward sentia a pontada de ciumes que eu sentia quando uma rapariga falava com ele ou pensava nele.

Passado duas horas, fomos chamados para entrar no avião e então fomos conduzidos até aos nossos lugares.

Edward sentou-se do lado da janela e eu sentei-me ao seu lado.

Já estavamos no voo durante um bom bocado, e eu já estava farta de ali estar. Então, levantei-me e beijei o rosto dele.

- Vou até ao banheiro.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e eu caminhei até à hospedeira que desde que deu de olhos com Edward não lhe tinha tirado os olhos.

- Onde é o banheiro? – Perguntei

Ela olhou para o meu namorado, sentado sozinho a uns bancos atrás, eu controlei-me.

- É ali. – Disse apontando para uma portinha, sorrindo e olhando para ele novamente.

Aproximei-me da rapariga que já me estava a irritar um bocado.

- Se por acauso aproximares-te dele, nem que seja por centimetros, terás uma plastica a essa cara de graça. E sinceramente, acho que não vais gostar muito do resultado! – Disse passando com a lingua nos meus dentes, os caninos "extremeceram" para crescer. Ela engoliu em seco e apressou-se para ir atender uma senhora que a chamava.

Eu sorrindo de satisfação caminhei até à pequena porta que ela indicará e entrei.

Olhei-me ao espelho ajeitando o cabelo, não que eu precisasse, mas tinha de fazer tempo.

Bateram à porta.

- Está ocupado. – Disse

Bateram à porta.

- Está ocupado!

Voltaram a bater. E já me começavam a irritar.

- ESTÁ OCUPADO! – Gritei, mas que humanos mais lerdas!

Bateram com mais força. Peguei na maçaneta e abri-a!

- Mas não sabes... – Alguem me empurrou para dentro do cubiculo novamente e me beijava agora urgentemente, fechando de novo a porta. Quando me soltou consegui falar. – Edward?

- Quem devia ser? – Perguntou erguendo a sombracelha.

- Só não estava à espera! – Disse sorrindo. Ele beijou-me novamente, pegando em mim ao colo e colocando o meu rabo em cima do lavatorio. Ali?! Ele queria... ALI?! Ok, era Edward! Não tinha de me preocupar onde fosse.

Ele começou a morder o meu pescoço, enquanto eu lhe tirava a camisa. Passou a mão na minha perna pondo-a por baixo da minha saia e sacando as minhas cuecas.

- Tanta pressa. – Resmunguei. Ele riu-se sob a minha pele, ajudando-me a abrir os botões das suas calças e deixando-as escorregar pelas pernas. Baixou os boxers e beijou-me furiosamente.

Bateram à porta.

- Alguem vai morrer hoje. – Disse Edward. Quem era o louco que estava a interromper aquele momento!?

- Minha senhora, o avião vai aterrar. Tem de voltar para o seu lugar e pôr o cinto.

- Ok. – Gritei. Humanos! Fracos! GRRR!

Edward vestiu-se, eu sai de cima do lavatorio e peguei nas minhas cuecas vestindo-as. Ele pegou na minha cintura e puxou-me para o seu corpo, beijando-me.

- Lá... não me escapas. – Abriu a porta e saiu. Quem é que queria escapar?! Eu? Dele?! Que piada mesmo! Sai do cubiculo, laçando um olhar fatal à hospedeira que baixou a cabeça e pegou no microfone para pedir aos passageiros para porem o cinto.

Eu sentei-me no meu lugar e fiz o que pediam, para que não levantassemos suspeitas. Se o avião tivesse algum azar e caisse, eu e Edward seriamos os unicos sobreviventes. Simplesmente, sem qualquer tipo de arranhão.

Chegámos à ilha de Esme quando a noite caiu. Edward prendeu o barco a um poste de madeira. Caminhámos de mãos dadas ao longo da praia em direcção da grande cabana rodeada de palmeiras.

Sentámo-nos na areia, olhando as estrelas no ceu, antes de entrarmos. Ele abraçou-me e assim ficámos sentados.

- Bella, posso fazer-te uma pergunta? – Perguntou-me na sua voz suave.

- Sim. – Disse olhando-o.

- Posso saber o que o James fez para teres um odio de morte a ele? – Perguntou mordendo o lábio no final da pergunta, como se tivesse medo que aquilo me chateasse. Eu suspirei.

- É uma historia longa. – Disse

- Tenho a eternidade toda. – Deu-me um sorriso terno. Sorri também.

- Eu e ele eramos namorados, quando eu fiquei... gravida.

- Gravida? Vampiras podem ficar gravidas?

- Claro! Como é que achas que há crianças imortais?

- Pensava que eram filhas de vampiros com humanas.

- Isso são metade vampiras, metade humanas.

- Então onde está a criança?

**POV Edward**

Mal pronunciei aquela pergunta arrependi-me imediatamente. Bella ficou com o olhar atormentado e suspirou encarando o chão. Dei-lhe o tempo preciso para ela recompor-se enqunto aninhava-se ao meu corpo.

- Ela... – o seu telemovel começou a tocar no seu bolso das calças, retirou-o e atendeu – Diz Alice. Alguma novidade? Claro, nós voltamos em dois dias. Beijos. – Desligou.

- Problemas?

- James diz que a vampira chega a Forks para a semana. – Disse-me.

- Estaremos preparados.

- Esse é o meu medo. – Disse ela dando um sorriso fraco. – Continuando a conversa, a minha filha morreu.

- Como é possivel? – Disse arrependendo-me de vez por ter-lhe perguntado aquilo.

- James é de Italia, a sua familia é a grande familia real dos vampiros, ele só queria mostrar a sua filha aos seus pais. Eu disse que era perigoso. Carlisle disse para ele não o fazer e ele desistiu da ideia! Mas um dia quando estavamos todos a caçar e James estava com a criança, Alice disse para irmos imediatamente para casa, mas quando chegámos já era tarde. – Começou a soluçar enquanto tapava a cara com as mãos, abraçei-a – Ele levou Satinne para Italia e quando eles a viram mandaram executá-la, desde ai James nunca mais tinha vindo cá! Só me mandou uma carta a dizer o que se tinha passado e devolvendo, na carta, o colar que a minha menina tinha.

- Não sei o que te dizer, é uma historia triste, percebo porquê esse odio todo. Desculpa ter perguntado isto, Bella. Não sei mesmo o que dizer.

- Não digas, simplesmente abraça-me. – E assim o fiz, abraçei-a com toda a minha força para ela sentir que eu estava ali ao seu lado.

**POV Bella**

O rosto de Satinne sobressaltava a minha mente, os seus cabelos castanhos e os seus olhos dourados, as suas feições belas como uma criança humana com a unica diferença do seu apetite por sangue e dos seus dentes afiados.

Sentia-me melhor por Edward estar ali e abraçar-me, mas o simples facto de não ver a minha filha, de saber que ela estava morta era horrivel. Nunca tinha percebido o verdadeiro porquê deles terem morto Satinne.

- Bella...

- Diz.

- Se estiver ao meu alcance darei-te o bébé mais lindo do mundo.

Olhei para ele e ele sorria.

- Amo-te – Disse-me

- Eu também Edward. Vamos lá para dentro? – Ele acenou com a cabeça e levantamo-nos, dirigimo-nos abraçados até à cabana.

Já tinha passado várias ferias naquela cabana ou alturas que eu precisava estar sozinha, Esme dava-me autorização para estar lá, na ilha havia também uma criação de veados para que nos pudessemos alimentar-nos. A cabana era enorme para uma ilha tão minuscula. Entramos na sala ampla e branca, com a parede mais afastada quase toda em vidro, Edward olhava à sua volta fascinado.

- Isto é espectacular. – Disse

- Anda, vou-te mostrar o meu quarto. – Peguei na mão e puxei-o para um dos quartos mais longe, sim, aquela cabana tinha quartos para todos da familia Cullen, uma ideia de Esme. Entrámos e eu acendi a luz ao lado da porta, o quarto ainda se encontrava como na ultima vez que eu estivera ali. As paredes pintadas de branca, uma enorme varanda virada pra o mar, com uma cama de rede, onde eu passava os dias a olhar para o mar e à noite para as estrelas. Dentro do quarto a mobilia era como um quarto de ferias de humanos, uma cama de casal, duas mesas de cabeçeira com candeeiro, um guarda roupa. Coisas basicas.

- Juro que às vezes pergunto-me se somos mesmo vampiros. – Disse gargalhando-se. Pegou em mim depois ao colo e eu entrelaçei o seu corpo com as minhas pernas e o seu pescoço com os meus braços, beijando-o, enquanto ele nos conduzia até à cama. – Espero que nada nos interrompa.

- Só se for os veados. – Disse-lhe, ele sorriu sob o meu pescoço, beijando-o de seguida.

- Bella, Bella, dás-me volta à cabeça.

- Espero muito bem que seja assim, não quero concorrencia. – Ele riu-se

- Tola! – Disse, invadindo de seguida a minha boca com a sua lingua fresca. As minhas mãos precorreram as suas costas, começando a tirar-lhe a roupa. Ok, eu costumava ser mais calma, mas quando se têm Edward como é que se consegue ser calma?

Então ali se realizou a nossa primeira noite de amor ao som das ondas do mar.

**PoV de Edward**

Era fantastico o que eu sentia quando a tinha nos meus braços. Como eu podia ter sido tão otario quando a ataquei. Mas o melhor era mesmo saber que agora poderia ficar com a mulher que mais amava para o resto da nossa eternidade.

A historia de James não me saia da cabeça, como ele poderia ter levado a sua propria filha para a morte? Como tinha Bella conseguido encarar tudo? A sua familia deve ter sido o seu porto de abrigo, mas eu percebi que a filha fazia muita falta, mesmo já tendo passado algum tempo.

Eu estava decidido. Se isso a fizesse feliz, eu iria dar-lhe.

Ficámos agarrados um ao outro, abraçados e em silêncio. Enquanto o dia começava a nascer. Bela respirava profundamente parecendo mesmo estar a dormir, talvez, até pensasse que ela o fazia se não fosse o simples facto dela estar a passar com a mão no meu peito.

Levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim, sorrindo.

- É bom estar longe de tudo mas perto de ti.

Beijei-lhe a testa.

Esta mulher deixava-me mesmo feliz.

*******

**Dois dias depois**

*******

**PoV de Edward**

Bella andava de um lado para o outro a arrumar as malas, eu bem tentava ajudá-la, mas ela nem me deixava aproximar. Limpou a casa mais de cinco vezes. Bem, parecia nervosa.

Peguei pela cintura quando ela passava por mim na velocidade vampirica.

- Que se passa? – Perguntei.

- Estou um pouco nervosa com a nova vampira.

- Bella, tem calma. Ela vem sozinha, lá em casa somos somos oito, sem contar com aquele loiro oxigenado.

- Edward, ela anda atras de recem nascidos. Tu és um!

Ah, era isso que a preocupava? Que uma vampira de meia tigela me fizesse mal? Ela já olhou bem para mim?

- Bella, estás a preocupar-te com coisas que não fazem sentido. Se ela tentar alguma coisa eu vou ver enquanto ela estiver a pensar. – Sorri.

- Isso não me deixa despreocupada. – Disse mordendo o seu labio carnudo, tornando-a bastante sexy.

- Amor, querida, minha mulher, não tens de estar assim. Não vai acontecer nada a ninguem. – Disse beijando a pele fria da sua bochecha.

- Vou tentar acreditar nisso. – Disse dando-me o seu melhor sorriso. – Vamos indo? As malas estão prontas.

- Sim. Vou pegar nelas. – Disse-lhe indo até ao quarto, pegando nas malas e seguimos a nossa viagem.

**PoV de Bella**

Chegámos a Forks quando a noite já tinha caido. Tinha saudades de casa, mas aqueles dois dias longe de tudo, só com Edward tinham sido fantasticas, as noites a nadar nas aguas quentes, as corridas à volta da ilha. Eram fabulosos os momentos que eu e ele tinhamos passado.

Edward já começava a ficar com os olhos dourados, apesar do vermelho vivo ainda estar bastante visivel.

- Eles chegaram! – Ouvi Alice quando caminhavamos pela estradinha de pedras que ia dar às escadas para a nossa casa.

A minha irmã abriu a porta e apareceu com o mais belo sorriso rasgado na sua cara.

- Saudades! – Disse ela saltitando até mim, abraçando-me e depois a dar um abraço rapido a Edward.

Entramos atrás dela e lá estava a minha familia toda, sorrindo, eramos tão humanos. Por vezes era bem dificil de acreditar que eramos vampiros, Edward tinha razão.

James desceu as escadas e aproximou-se de mim, pegando na minha mão e dando um beijo suave e demorado, Edward rosnou ao meu lado, teria sido pela aproximação, pelos pensamentos ou pelo que lhe tinha contado?

James largou a minha mão e acenou para o meu namorado, que simplesmente olhou-o fixamente.

O mau ambiente deles os dois ainda ali continuava, e via pelos olhos de Esme que isso preocupava-a.

- Bem, que tal contarem as novidades! – Disse Alice puxando-me pelo braço para o sofá branco da sala. Quebrando o mau ambiente.

- Acredito que à coisas que Bella prefere não dizer. – Disse Jasper.

- Eu até acho que é tudo. – Disse Emmett gargalhando. Será que ele lê a minha mente? Ou mesmo a minha cara.

- Não sejas assim, Emmett. – Disse Rosalie abanando a cabeça.

- Mas conta como foi? Gostas-te daquilo Edward? – Perguntou Esme pegando-lhe no braço.

- Sim, aquilo é bem bonito, um local maravilhoso.

- Dado pelo marido maravilhoso tambem. – Disse Esme beijando a bochecha a Carlisle.

Edward sorriu-lhe e um brilho que nunca tinha visto nos seus olhos apareceu, que tipo de pensamento ele teria tido?

- Aquilo é fascinante, estar num lugar tão calmo, sermos como somos, sem medo que ninguem nos apanhe, sem termos de fingir que somos quem não somos. Ir até aos nossos limites. Acho que aquele lugar é tudo o que um vampiro desejava para viver em liberdade. – Explicou o que sentia.

- Era um lugar para onde mudavas? – Perguntou Carlisle.

- Sim, mas acho que tambem começava a ser tedioso, não sei, pelo simples facto de não dormir-mos.

- Tenho um sitio espectacular onde podes ser um vampiro livre e tens muito por onde ir e pensar. Mas tens de estar já verdadeiramente controlado nos limites de não atacares humanos.

- Bella irá ajudar-me com nesse ponto. – Olhou para mim e sorriu e depois novamente para Carlisle – Ela tem ajudado muito neste aspecto.

- Sim, a minha filha é mesmo assim.

- E novidades da vampira? – Perguntei. Edward veio sentar-se ao meu lado, no outro ainda tinha Alice abraçada ao meu braço.

- Estará aqui para a semana, como Alice viu. – Disse Carlisle.

- E vem cá fazer o quê?

- Procurar o recem nascido. – E olharam todos para Edward. Eu levantei-me automaticamente com a expressão de horror estampado na minha cara.

- Não! Não pode ser! Como é que ela soube?!

- Pela Solene. – Disse James, olhei para ele de forma que continuasse – Solene vê todos os vampiros que são transformados. Estás tu a morder uma pessoa e está ela a milhares de kilometros de ti e vê. É um dom estraordinário.

- Mas afinal quem é essa Victoria. – Perguntou Edward. Todos olharam para James, parecia que todos eles já sabiam quem era aquela criatura.

- Quem matou Satinne. – Caiu-me o mundo.

**PoV de Edward**

Senti Bella ao me lado a tremer como nunca.

James tinha-a apanhado desprevenida.

Senti Jasper a manipular as emoções na sala.

Não consegui ler a mente de ninguém, estava tudo baralhado na minha cabeça.

Bella deixou-se cair no sofá atras de si, Alice abraçou-a e Esme correu até ela.

- Minha querida, estás bem? – Perguntou

- Como... como és capaz?! – Disse levantando-se e dirigindo-se a James – Como foste capaz!? Primeiro foges com a minha filha, deixas ela à deriva, até que alguem a apanhou! Passado tantos anos sem dizeres nada, simplesmente mandando-me uma carta, apareces aqui e pedes para lutarmos contra a mulher que matou a minha filha?!

- Bella, calma. – Disse James.

Os Cullen olhavam para Bella. Vi Rosalie a abraçar Emmett escondendo o seu rosto no seu peito. Satinne era amada naquela casa.

- Como foste capaz de vir aqui pedir ajuda! Não me venhas dizer que vieste salvar Edward porque eu não vou acreditar em ti. – Disse Bella.

- Venho pedir ajuda por causa de mim. Ela ameaçou-me uma vez para me juntar a ela. Ela roubou Satinne também de mim, Bella!

- Não, tu a deste de boa vontade. Ou pensas que acredito em ti!

- Eu tive um romance com Victoria, mas nunca lhe ia dar para as mãos, Satinne.

- Desaparece já desta casa. – Disse decidida. Abraçei-a. James olhou para ela e depois para os restantes Cullen's que não disseram nada. – SAI! JÁ! – Gritou apontando para a porta. James olhou em volta e apressou-se para sair daquela casa.

Bella abraçou-me e começou a soluçar com o rosto enterrado no meu peito.

- O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Emmett ainda a passar com a sua grande mão nos cabelos de Rosalie. Ela olhou para a irmã.

- Vamos lutar. – Disse Bella – Vamos, lutar. Vamos vingar-nos! E se ele também se meter neste assunto... Arrancamos-lhe a cabeça. – Dito isto, soltou-se dos meus braços e correu escadas acima, para o seu quarto.

- Eu vou ter com ela. – Disse Rosalie, Alice levantou-se e seguiu a sua irmã.

Olhámos todos uns para os outros e depois para Carlisle.

- Lutaremos. – Disse antes de se dirigir para o escritorio.

*******

**Segunda-Feira**

*******

**PoV de Bella**

As coisas estavam mais calmas lá em casa. James nunca mais tinha aparecido. E nenhum de nós sentia a sua falta. Foi mesmo ele que trouxe um dia a desgraça para a nossa casa.

Era o dia que Alice tinha previsto a chegada da vampira. E eu não via a hora que ela chegasse e arrancar aquela cabeça e ter a vingança da minha filha. Claro que aquilo não iria trazer a minha Satinne para mim novamente, mas pelo menos, essa vadia iria estar morta.

- Bella! Bella! – Ouvi Alice a chamar enquanto se aproximava do meu quarto.

Olhei para a porta quando esta se abriu.

- Vamos. Ela chega à praia daqui a nada. – Disse voltando a sair a correr, fui atras dele. Os Cullen estavam todos juntos à saida de casa, peguei na mão de Edward e corremos todos atras da minha pequena irmã, que sabia o local onde ela apareceria atraves da nevoa.

Paramos no sitio que mostrava a visão de Alice e mantivemo-nos uns ao pe dos outros. Eu de mão dada a Edward, Alice e Jasper à minha frente, Emmett e Rosalie na minha esquerda e Esme e Carlisle no meu lado direito. Não havia ainda sinais de nenhum vampiro, Alice tentava ver alguma coisa, Edward estava atento aos pensamentos que não fossem da nossa familia, eu estava atenta a qualquer movimento e cheiro. James, também não estava ali. Talvez estivesse escondido.

- Ela vem ai. – Sussurrou Alice. Pusemo-nos automaticamente em posição de defesa. E passado uns segundos, uma mulher belissima apareceu vinda da nevoa. Os seus cabelos era da cor do fogo com varios caracois perfeitos, o seu fato macaco era feito de couro, preferencia pelos vampiros de italia, e as suas botas em vinil. Ela parou a poucos metros de nós, observando-nos com uma das mãos na sua cintura. Os seus olhos eram vermelhos e observavam-nos ao maximo, curiosa.

- O que ela está a pensar? – Perguntei ao Edward ao meu lado.

- Ela percebeu que foi a esta familia que tirou a criança.

- Como? – Sussurrou Rosalie ao meu lado.

- É isso que estou a tentar ver, mas ainda não consegui, a sua mente ainda está muito baralhada. Parece que James a enganou e preparou uma cilada, é isso que ela vê aqui em nós.

Eu indireitei-me e passei pela Alice e Jasper ignorando Edward a tentar agarrar o pulso para me impedir. A vampira à minha frente não se mexeu um milimetro, parecia uma estatua a cores. Mas no momento em que me conseguiu ver totalmente inclinou um pouco a sua cabeça, sem dizer nada, só avaliando-me.

Edward aproximou-se tambem de mim. E os olhos vermelhos dela, avaliaram o meu namorado de cima a baixo.

- Victoria? – Perguntou Edward. A vampira sorriu, passando a sua lingua nos seus caninos expostos.

* * *

**Olá a todaaaas!**

**Com muita demora, mas aqui está mais um novo capitulo. Espero que gostem. Vou tentar actualizar rapidinho as outras sim, agora que estou de ferias, devo conseguir fazer isso mais rapidamente.**

**Passem tambem na minha NOVA FIC : Love Between lobes :)  
A historia é sobre Leah e Jake, mas estejam descansadas que Edward e Bella vao aparecer muitas vezes já que eles sao os melhores amigos de Leah! Passem lá para a verem! **

**Beijao,  
Comentem nao se esqueçam!!! :D**

**Catarina Cullen**


	9. Explicação de Victoria

**Capitulo VIII  
Explicação de Victoria**

**PoV de Edward**

Se por algum motivo algum de nós não acreditava que aquela vampira fosse Victoria, agora tinha a certeza.

Os seus olhos representavam o sangue de todas as suas vitimas.

Na sua mente passava todas as suas caçadas e a favorita de todas... caçar recem nascidos. Mas não conseguia encontrar um porquê para aquele passatempo.

- Cullen's. – Disse a sua voz melodiosa

- Victoria, James enganou-te? – Perguntou Carlisle aparecendo num instante ao meu lado.

"_Traiu-me. O homem que eu amo, traiu-me!" _gritava a sua mente.

- Não. – Mentiu, dando um sorriso falso – Mas que fazem aqui?

- Estas são as nossas terras. O que fazes tu aqui? – Perguntou Rosalie por entre dentes.

- Vim buscá-lo. – Disse apontando para mim. Bella pôs à minha frente rosnando.

Victoria gargalhou.

- Estás a fazer de mamã? Bella... é esse o teu nome não é? Eu não tenho nada contra ti, a serio. O que aconteceu à tua filha... foi Marcus que me pediu, eu tive de obdecer. A criança era uma ternura, mas representava perigo para nós.

- Perigo?! Perigo?! – Perguntou Bella enfurecida, os rosnados formavam-se no seu peito – Era uma simples criança!

- Não era simples! Bella, era filha de dois imortais! Sabes o que isso significa?!

Olhei para Carlisle para obter uma resposta, mas nos seus olhos a curiosidade nascia.

- Gostaria de ouvir essa explicação. – Disse o medico. A vampira suspirou.

- Será impossivel Carlisle, tenho de voltar a Italia o mais depressa e esse vosso novo vampiro tem de ir comigo.

- Desde quando te tornas-te uma deles? – Perguntou Alice. Elas tinham estudado uma vez juntas.

- Alice, amiga. – Deu um sorriso envergonhado – Que opções tenho eu mais?

- Junta-te a nós querida. – Disse Esme na sua forma maternal.

"_E ser mais iludida por James?"_

- James não faz parte do nosso grupo. – Respondi-lhe ao pensamento, os outros Cullen olharam para mim e depois para Victoria. Esta olhou-me admirada. – Leio pensamentos.

- James... – Disse o seu nome, apesar de ter sido num sussurro tão sofredor.

- Victoria... – Disse Carlisle aproximando-se – Vem lá a casa, conta-nos tudo o que se passa. Nós poderemos ajudar.

Ela olhou.

"_James não está lá?"_

- Não foi expulso. – Disse.

- Ok, Carlisle. Mas não posso ficar muito tempo.

**PoV de Bella**

Eu olhei para Carlisle a ver se ele estava mesmo a falar a serio.

Se ele estava mesmo a convidar aquela vampira a entrar na nossa casa.

Mas o medo, o pânico ou mesmo o sofrimento que eu via nos seus olhos quando ela falava de James não era normal, não para uma assassina.

Edward deu-me a mão e olhou para mim.

- Algo se passa. – Sussurrou-me.

Victoria aproximou-se de Carlisle com a cabeça baixa, mas sem tirar os olhos de Jasper ou de Emmett.

- Está com medo deles.

Ela olhou para Edward, e ele acenou com a cabeça a uma pergunta qualquer mentalmente.

Seguimos para casa todos em silencio.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rosalie fizeram um desvio para irem caçar e para ficarem de olho a ver se James atreviasse a aparecer por ali.

*******

Entrámos na casa branca e Carlisle fez um gesto para que Victoria se senta-se num dos sofás brancos. Não era que estivessemos cansados mas a nossa convivencia com os humanos eram tão fortes que já nos sentiamos tipo estatuas quando estavamos quietos. Carlisle e Esme sentaram-se no mesmo sofá que Victoria, enquanto eu e Edward nos sentavamos no sofá à frente.

- Diz-me querida, o que se passa lá em Itália. – Disse Carlisle

- Marcus está acabar com todos os recem nascidos. – Disse

- Porquê? – Perguntou Esme

- Diz que já há muitos da nossa especie e o nosso segredo está a ser dificil de manter, muitos estão descontrolados, há aldeias em Italia que já sabem que as lendas de vampiros existem o que fazem com que os vampiros os ataquem. – Ela suspirou – Sabemos que um humano é transformado por causa de Solene, ela tem esse poder. Foi assim que o vimos. – Disse acenando na minha direcção. – Carlisle, eu não tenho nada contra a vossa familia. Tudo o que eu fiz foi porque me obrigaram.

- Tu disses-te que uma filha de imortais pode ser perigosa. Como? Sendo só uma criança? – Perguntei, queria saber o verdadeiro significado da morte da minha menina.

Ela suspirou.

- Eu adorava Satinne, juro que sim. Eu era tipo, uma ama. – Riu-se ao lembrar de alguma coisa, Edward sorriu ao ver a sua lembrança – Mas Marcus sabe que é perigoso, não consegues controlar uma criança imortal tão bem como uma criança semi vampira ou mesmo controlar um vampiro adulto. Elas crescem rapidamente mas a sua sede nunca se sacia. Elas precisam de muito sangue e principalmente humano, uma criança num dia era capaz de acabar com uma cidade. – Suspirou – Elas são mais fortes que o proprio Marcus. James é primo dele. Marcus não tem nenhum filho, o simples facto da vossa filha puder acabar com a existencia de Marcus e governar o nosso mundo era um grande problema para o Italiano.

- Mas porquê? Porquê? Se gostavas tanto dela, porquê é que não a proteges-te? – Sentia um nó tão grande na minha garganta com aquela historia toda. Edward abraçou-me.

- Bella, eu sei o que é ser bem. Eu tenho o meu filho... e esse está nas mãos de Marcus, se eu não faço o que Marcus quer... ele mata o meu filho. Posso ter sido injusta para com Satinne, mas só queria salvar o meu bébé.

Olhei para Carlisle boqueaberta.

- Quem é o pai? – Perguntou ele

- James. – Respondeu Edward. Olhei para este e depois para a vampira de cabelos cor do fogo que encarava o chão.

- James quer acabar com ele. Por não ser fruto do seu amor como Satinne era do vosso. Mas eu não posso permitir, não posso que ele acabe com o meu menino.

- Quanto tempo mais tens de ficar nas mãos de Marcus? – Perguntei, senti uma compaixão por aquela mulher apaixonada que sofria pelo seu filho nas garras daquele vampiro e pelo amor que não era correspondido.

- Quando levar Edward para Italia. Desculpem, eu nunca quis fazer mal a ninguem. – Começou a soluçar.

- Calma querida. Nós percebemos. – Disse Esme para ela.

- Vou fazer as malaaaaaaaaaas! – Disse Alice entrando de rompante na sala e subindo logo as escadas. Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie olharam para Alice e depois para nós confusos.

- Bella... – Chamou Edward

- Vamos ajudá-la. Vamos salvar o filho dela. Mas teremos de esperar uns dias, temos de nos preparar.

Victoria sorriu, aquele sorriso iluminou a sua cara tão perfeita.

- Obrigada. Eu disse a Marcus que Solene não conseguia ver onde ele estava mesmo, nem disse para dizer que era a vossa familia. Solene tambem não dirá na minha ausencia.

- Optimo, vamos arrumar as coisas e fazer planos. – Disse Carlisle.

Sentia uma força dentro de mim, uma força que dizia que era necessario ajudar aquela mulher que tinha sido obrigada a matar a minha filha. Afinal a minha guerra era com outros vampiros.

* * *

**Olá novoooo capitulo**

**Nao se esqueçam de passar tambem na Love Between Lobes, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee =)**

**_Respostas às review's:_**

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine - **Oh, criatividade e fantasia, pode-se ter tudo, ne? xD Inspirei me na novela Beijo do vampiro onde a personagem de Claudia Raia tambem era vampira e teve uma filha a Pandora, que ate falava na barriga da mae. Tambem vi pelo Van Helsing, apesar de esquisitos as vampiras tinha filhotes. xD Mas pronto, e mais inspirado na novela do beijo do vampiro. E numa historia de fantasia pode-se por de tudo. =)

**Dada Cullen - **Aahah sim tem de haver sempre alguem a atrapalhar e melhor que tudo é simplesmente humanos xD

**Keth Masen Cullen - **Muito obrigada , espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Raissa Cullen - **Ahaha sim sou de Portugal :) Espero que gostes do capitulo apesar de pequenino.

**Cacau1005 - **Sinceramente nao tive mais ideia nenhuma, para o mal que James pudesse fazer. xD entao lembrei-me do Breaking Dawn das crianças imortais xD Mas fiz com que fossem as vampiras a terem bebes do que sairem a morder as criançinhas. Ainda bem que gostas-te, a sempre gente que nao gosta porque vampiras nao podem ter filhos. Mas se usarmos a imaginaçao, claro que podem, tudo pode acontecer num mundo de fantasia e criatividade. Como no beijo do vampiro, a Pandorinha ate falava na barriga da vampira interpretada pela Claudia Raia x'D E no Van Helsing as vampiras teem filhos bem esquisitos x'D

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Novo capitulo, espero que gostes =)

**Catarina Cullen**


	10. Itália

**Capitulo IX  
Italia**

**PoV de Bella**

Alice e Rosalie encarregaram-se de fazer as malas, enquanto nós nos sentamos todos na sala, na mesa de vidro de Esme, com varios papeis em cima dela, começando um plano.

Victoria iria com Edward para o castelo, enquanto eu, Emmett e Jasper iriamos tentar entrar pelas catacumbas.

Carlisle, um grande e antigo amigo de Marcus iria com Esme, numa visita. Fingindo nem conhecer Edward. Assim isso permitiria a minha familia de entrar no castelo sem pensarem que conheciamos o novo hospede.

Alice e Rosalie ficaram encarregues de procurar amigos antigos da familia para nos irem ajudar. Se ocorre-se algum problema, teriamos de ter companhia para algum ataque.

Assim, combinamos que iriamos viajar na manhã seguinte. Edward ficou uma hora ao telefone a tentar arranjar o avião para tanta gente na manhã seguinte. Apesar da rapariga ter dito que os aviões estavam cheios, o meu namorado conseguiu lá os lugares.

*******

De manhã cedo, pegamos nas malas e pusemo-nos em dois carros.

Esme e Emmett iam no carro de Carlisle.

Jasper, eu e Victoria no de Edward.

Alice e Rosalie entraram no porche amarelo da primeira e partiram à busca de companheiros leais.

Victoria estava super nervosa mas ansiosa para que o plano desse certo, tanto como eu.

- Achas que isto vai resultar? – Perguntei a Edward

- Não vejo qual será a razão para não resultar, Bella. – Sorriu-me e pegando na minha mão, beijou-a.

Partimos logo atrás do carro de Carlisle.

*******

Chegámos a Italia bem na hora do sol se pôr.

E ai dividimo-nos.

Carlisle e Esme iam para um hotel, fazendo a visita a Marcus na manhã seguinte.

Eu e os outros corremos até ao castelo no topo da aldeia.

Quando lá chegamos, escondemo-nos atrás de uma arvore.

Beijei Edward apaixonadamente.

- Tem cuidado. – Pedi-lhe

- Tu tambem. Jasper, Emmett cuidem dela. – Pediu aos meus irmãos sem largar-me a mão.

- Tá descansado, meu. Bella está em boas mãos. – Emmett sorriu.

- Bella, vou proteger o Edward com unhas e dentes. – Disse Victoria – Obrigada por tudo.

- Obrigada Victoria. Vamos sair todos vencedores desta guerra. – Disse-lhe

Ela sorriu.

Victoria pegou no pulso de Edward e correram os dois para o portão principal do castelo.

Olhei para os meus dois irmãos que os observavam a desaparecer.

- Agora nós. – Eles sorriram, sorrisos traquinas.

**PoV de Edward**

Estava com um pouco de receio que Marcus ou alguem da sua tropa descobrissem os nossos planos. Estavamos a arriscar demasiado. Não iria suportar se algo acontecesse a Bella.

Victoria parou em frente a dois guardas.

- Victoria, como tens passado? – Perguntou um dos guardas encarando as curvas da vampira.

- Não mudas-te nada. – Disse o segundo

- Raul, Paul, como estão? Preciso de ir ver Marcus tenho uma encomenda para ele. – Disse acenando com a cabeça para mim.

- Estou a ver! Muito bem. És optima no que fazes.

- Tenho as minhas razões para isso. – Victoria começava a ficar impaciente.

- Paul, deixa lá ela entrar. – Disse o primeiro guarda.

Paul fez um gesto para que Victoria entrasse no castelo.

- Obrigada rapazes. – Disse começando a correr comigo atrelado.

O castelo era enorme e quase não tinha luz, só algumas velas espalhadas pelo corredor, mas tambem um vampiro não precisava disso para ver. Haviam guardas por todo o lado que olhavam para nós e sussurravam uns com os outros. Tentei abstrair-me de todos os pensamentos daqueles vampiros, a pergunta comum era:

"_Como é que eles conseguem apanhar ou mesmo saber onde se encontram estes vampiros?"_

Parecia que não eram muitos os que sabiam do talento de Solene. Tambem vi que muitos não gostavam de Victoria por causa dos favores que ela fazia a Marcus, mas o que é que ela podia fazer? Ela precisava de salvar a sua criança.

Chegamos ao terceiro andar, Victoria parou em frente de duas portas de madeira envernizada.

- É aqui. – Disse nervosa

- Vai correr tudo bem. – Disse-lhe pondo a minha mão no seu ombro de forma a dar-lhe força.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, depois tirou do seu vestuario uma corda.

- Desculpa Edward, mas eles vão achar estranho se não te prender.

- Na boa. – Disse esticando o meu braço esquerdo, ela prendeu a corda ao meu pulso depois retirou fundo e abriu uma das enormes portas.

Entrei atrás de Victoria, fazendo um pouco de teatro, para que nem Marcus nem os guardas percebessem que estava ali por minha propria vontade.

- Mamã! – Gritou uma criança felicissima, segui a sua voz e vi um rapaz pequeno, de dois anos ao colo de uma rapariga loira. O rapaz tinha os mesmos olhos vermelhos e o cabelo de victoria, mas era bastante parecido com James.

Victoria rosnou para a rapariga que tinha o seu filho ao colo, quando esta o abraçou que nem uma mãe abraça um filho e lhe sussurrou algo do genero "a mamã está aqui".

- Calma. – Sussurrei-lhe de forma a que só ela ouvisse.

- Marcus. – Disse ela olhando para o vampiro sentado no trono ao lado da criança. O vampiro sorriu e levantou-se.

- Felix! Demetri! – Chamou com a mão no ar, dois vampiros correram na sua velocidade e puseram-se cada um dos lados de Marcus e seguiram-no, enquanto este se aproximava da vampira. Parou a centimetros dela.

- Aqui tens o vampiro que procuravas. – Disse Victoria, Marcus observou-me e sorriu – Agora dá-me o meu filho.

- Calma minha querida, deves estar cansada da viagem, assim como o nosso querido convidado.

"_Um vampiro nunca se cansa", _Pensou Victoria

- Não me gozes. Dá-me o Patrick! – Ordenou a vampira expondo os seus dentes.

- Mamã! – Chamou novamente a criança impaciente.

- Jane, Alec, deixem os nossos convidados hospedados. Por hoje é tudo. – Disse ignorando o que a vampira ruiva tinha dito.

"_Este vampiro não pode ser morto já, sinto que tem um poder que será muito bom para a minha guarda. Mas qual será?"_

Rosnei com o pensamento do velho vampiro.

"_Incrivel!"_

- Eu quero o meu bébé! – Disse Victoria lançando-se à rapariga com a criança, dando-me um puxão no braço que me fez dar dois passos em frente. Nesse momento Victoria caiu no chão, contorcendo-se, sentindo que estava a ser queimada. Olhei para o lado. Jane.

- Jane, calma! A Victoria é muito impaciente.

Felix agarrou nos braços da ruiva e levantou-a.

- Para a proxima podes segurar nele. – Disse olhando de Victoria para Patrick e depois deste para a vampira novamente.

"_Agora quando... não sei."_

Rosnei. Ele tinha enganado Victoria, ele nunca iria entregar-lhe a criança. Tinhamos de agir rapidamente, antes que Marcus fizesse alguma coisa com a criança.

Marcus olhou para mim curioso mas não disse nada. Simplesmente, levantou a mão fazendo um gesto.

Felix levou Victoria e pegou na minha corda puxando-a. Jane e Alec também nos acompanharam em silencio.

Na viagem para o local onde iriamos ficar só se ouviam os soluços angustiados de uma mãe sofrendo pelo seu filho. Os seus olhos vermelhos encontraram os meus.

"_Ele não me vai deixá-lo ver, pois não?"_

Acenei negativamente com a cabeça.

Victoria soltou um grito sofredor.

**PoV de Bella**

Esperamos que a noite envolve-se o castelo, alguns dos seus habitantes saiam para as suas caças diarias, o que era um ponto a nosso favor.

- Espero que eles estejam bem. – Disse

- De certeza que sim. – Garantiu Jasper, o seu telemovel começou a vibrar no seu bolso, ele retirou-o e atendeu-o imediatamente. – Alice? Está tudo bem? – Uma pausa enquanto Alice falava do oureo lado, parecia que tanto ela como Rose tinham arranjando pelo menos dez vampiros que se iam unir a nós e que partiam no dia seguinte para Itália. – Ok, meu amor, espero por ti. – Disse desligando a chamada depois de ouvir um amo-te de Alice.

- Então? – Perguntou Emmett

- Amanhã temos companhia. – Disse Jasper sorrindo – Vamos?

- Sim – Disse eu e Emmett ao mesmo tempo.

Cada um pôs uma capa preta que tinhamos trzido para escondermo-nos nas sombras. Jasper foi o primeiro a sair de trás da arvore onde tinhamos passado aquelas horas, escondidos. Depois fui eu e no fim Emmett. Corremos de arvore em arvore, escutando e cheirando tudo à nossa volta. Mantemo-nos o bastante possivel a correr ao pé do muro, que nos escondia totalmente.

* * *

**Olaaa! Novo capitulo!**

**Posso dizer que estou a sentir simplesmente dó da Victoria na minha propria fic?**

**=X**

**Espero que estejam a gostar do desenrolar da historia, nos proximos capitulos, vao saber o que aconteceu a Aro e a Caius**

**_Resposta às Review's:_**

**tatianne beward - **Ainda bem que gostas-te, fico feliz. Victoria esta falando mesmo a serio =)

**Dada Cullen - **Sim, tambem achei piada a ideia de bebes imortais sem serem aqueles que Bella fala no Breaking Dawn. :) E Patrick é uma coisa mesmo fofinha :D

**Mary P. Candles Maine - **Sim James parecia um menino bonzinho mas afinal é bem um monstro *.* Espero que gostes deste capitulo =)

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Sim, vai ser so Marcus no poder =P Depois vai-se saber o que aconteceu aos outros dois quando Carlisle entrar no castelo =P Sim, eu adorei inventar este poder para Solene, é bem giro *.* Espero que gostes do capitulo. Tambem ando a ficar com pena de Victoria -.-'

**Keth Masen Cullen - **Muito obrigada, ainda bem que estás a gostar. HAHAH Alice ali a gritar "vou fazer as malas" que nem doida parece mesmo eu quando vou fazer uma viagem x'D Espero que gostes deste capitulo, a guerrinha vem daqui a pouquinhos capitulos. :)

**Até ao proximo post! :D  
Espero muitas Review's**

Catarina Cullen


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo X**

**PoV de Bella**

Corremos atraves dos corredores com varias celas à sua volta, ratazanas passavam nos nossos pés à medida que corriamos. Vários humanos estavam ali presos há espera dos seus "julgamentos", à espera que algum vampiro tivesse sede. Encontramos também varios vampiros presos que nos observavam com curiosidade.

- Nunca vi uma coisa destas. – Disse quando Emmett abriu o grande portão de ferro e me deixou passar. – O que fazem ali aqueles vampiros?

- Talvez sejam loucos, que tentaram mostrar-se. Sabes que a loucura por vezes apudera-se dos vampiros por causa dos tantos anos que já viveram.

- Nós não somos assim! – Disse a Jasper

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Nós somos uma familia, Bella. Nós vivemos em harmonia e temos amor. Eles não têm nada só sede de sangue.

- Percebo. – Disse

- Vamos, vamos! – Disse Emmett correndo à nossa frente. - Acho que encontrei o cheiro de Victoria.

Inspirei o ar.

- Não! É parecido com o dela. Mas não é o dela. Será uma armadilha?

- Vamos ver. – Disse Jasper, seguindo o rasto de sangue. Emmett e eu olhamos um para o outro e depois corremos atrás dele. O corredor estava vazio, mas mal chegamos ao local de onde vinha o cheiro, a porta estava guardada por dois guardas.

- Quem são vocês? – Perguntou mostrando os seus dentes bem afiados.

- O vosso pior pesadelo! – Disse Jasper saltando para o seu pescoço, o outro atirou-se a Emmett e eu ajudei-o. Tinhamos de ser rapidos antes que aparecesse mais algum. Eramos só três para estarmos a enfrentar a guarda inteira deles, isso era suicidio.

Jasper arrancou a cabeça ao guarda com que estava a lutar e Emmett ao nosso.

- Como os vamos queimar? – Perguntei

- Não vamos. Não temos nada aqui. – Disse Jasper

- Mas assim eles juntam-se. – Disse Emmett, acenei a cabeça a concordar com ele.

- Levaremos as cabeças deles. – Disse fazendo um sorriso malefico. Retirou uma corda do seu bolso e atou os cabelos das duas cabeças de vampiros, os seus olhos ainda reviravam de um lado para o outro, as suas bocas abertas numa expressão de terror. Posso dizer que aquilo dava-me nauseas? Quando terminou pôs as cabeças penduradas no seu cinto e tapou-as com a capa. – Mal virmos uma lareira mandamos as cabeças para o fogo.

- Sim. E agora? – Disse apontando para a porta.

- Abre.

Abri a porta e entramos os três o mais devagar possivel, o mais silenciosamente possivel. E tavamos a ter um bom resultado já que não ouvia os passos de Jasper e de Emmett atrás de mim, só as suas mãos nas minhas costas. O quarto tinha as luzes apagadas, mas nada impedia um vampiro ver no escuro. Aquilo mais parecia um quarto de criança. Com um berço no topo de um altar, e varios brinquedos. Aproximei-me do berço.

- Bella cuidado. – Sussurrou Jasper.

- Calma, não está aqui mais ninguem. Só o cheiro dele é forte, os outros já estão a passar.

- Mas não sabes do que se trata. – Disse Emmett

- É uma criança! – Disse olhando para o berço, um pequeno rapaz estava deitado com os seus grandes olhos vermelhos, os seus cabelos eram de uma cor bastante conhecida, os de Victoria. E as suas feições, meu Deus, parecia que estava a olhar para um James em miniatura. – É o filho de Victoria.

- O quê? – Disseram os meus irmãos aproximando-se do berço. O rapaz olhou para eles e depois abriu a sua boca num enorme sorriso, balaçando os braços pequenos para que fosse pegado ao colo.

Olhei para os meus dois irmãos.

- Não Bella, tira esse ar materno, deixa-o estar. – Disse Emmett – Vamos procurar a mãe dele e Edward.

- Não o podemos deixar aqui. – Fiz beicinho olhando para Jasper.

- Ele vai-nos atrasar e os vampiros vão sentir o seu cheiro de um lado para o outro no castelo. – Disse o meu irmão loiro mordendo o lábio.

- Tenho uma solução. – Disse sorrindo, só uma mulher tinha estas ideias. Tirei um pequeno frasco de perfume e pôs no meu pescoço e roupas, fazendo o mesmo com Emmett e com Jasper, que fizeram umas caretas e depois com bastante cuidado pôs no corpo da criança. – Assim temos os cheiros iguais, vai baralha-los durante uns minutos. – Sorri felicissima da minha ideia, depois debruçei-me sobre o berço e peguei na criança ao colo que me abraçou imediatamente. – A tua mãe vai gostar de te ver. – Disse-lhe

- Mamã! – Disse com a sua voz fininha felicissima.

- Isto vai-nos dar problemas. – Resmungou Emmett enquanto caminhavamos para sair do quarto.

- Pensa positivo, Emm. Uma vez na vida. – Pedi-lhe, aconchegando a capa ao corpo do menino, este deitou a sua cabeça no meu ombro e pôs o dedo na boca.

**PoV de Edward**

**-** Edward não vale a pena ires contra a porta, ela não se vai abrir. Este quarto tem todas as protecções para que um vampiro não fuja. – Dizia Victoria sentada a um canto daquele quarto, enquanto eu tentava com todas as minhas forças arrombar aquela porta enorme.

Suspirei.

- Tem de haver alguma forma de sairmos daqui.

- Sim, mas qual? – Perguntou encarando-me com os seus olhos vermelhos vivos. Olhei para a janela, o sol nascia no horizonte anunciando mais um dia.

- Só espero que esteja tudo bem com eles. – Disse mordendo o lábio e sentando-me ao lado da ruiva que pousou a sua cabeça no meu ombro. Tinha passado a noite toda a soluçar pelo seu filho e só agora tinha conseguido acalmar-se, tinha de escolher bem as conversas para que ela não se lembra-se que Marcus não iria deixá-la ver o seu filho. Os pensamentos de Victoria cada vez estavam mais confusos o que fazia com que eu nem os conseguisse ler, mas até agradecia um pouco isso, assim ela tinha um pouco de privacidade.

- A culpa é minha Edward, se eu soubesse que isto ia ser assim nem te tinha ido buscar. Vocês foram tão bons para mim mesmo depois de eu ter feito mal à vossa familia. Eu acreditei no que o Marcus me disse, eu só pensava em Patrick. Só o queria sentir nos meus braços, seguro. – Disse ela tristemente

- Ninguém iria imaginar que isto fosse assim, Victoria. Nós vamos todos dar a volta por cima. Daqui a pouco Emmett, Jasper e Bella aparecem por aquela porta. Carlisle e Esme chegam cá e Alice e Rosalie chegam com mais amigos. Esta luta vai ser a nossa vitoria. Estou certo disso. – Tentei dar-lhe o meu melhor sorriso, para que ela tirasse pontos positivos daquilo que tinha acabado de dizer – Quem é a rapariga que estava com o teu filho?

Ela respirou fundo e rosnou.

- Solene.

- Eu pensava que vocês eram companheiras.

- Eu também, até que ela percebeu o quanto é bom ser mãe. O quanto isso nos completa! Ela quer ele para ela!

- Isso é horrivel Victoria.

- Sim, o meu mundo está todo contra mim... – Disse escondendo a sua cara com as mãos, peguei nos seus braços e obriguei-a a olhar para mim.

- Encontras-te um novo mundo na nossa familia. Quando sairmos daqui, voltas connosco. – Sorri-lhe o que fez ela dar-me o seu melhor sorriso. – Assim é que eu te quero.

- Obrigada, Edward. – Disse-me – Bella tem sorte de ter encontrado alguem como tu.

Suspirei.

- Não foi sempre assim. Eu... bem, tentei atacá-la quando vi no que ela me tinha tornado.

Ela abriu a boca de espanto.

- Mas depois percebi que era o melhor. Que ela só fez o que fez para me salvar. – Suspirei – Aqui estou eu agora, bem comigo mesmo.

- É assim que tem de ser. O que fazemos agora? – Perguntou acenando com a cabeça para a porta.

- Esperamos.

**PoV de Carlisle**

O sol já estava no céu quando saimos do hotel. Demos uma valente grojeta ao empregado e saimos os dois pela porta da frente, entrando num carro que tinhamos alugado a caminho do castelo. Já não via os meus companheiros de longa data a imenso tempo. Aro era o mais calmo de todos com o seu poder de tocar no corpo da pessoa e ler a sua mente, as suas memorias. Marcus tanto dava para um lado como para o outro, ficava do lado de quem tinha poder. E Caius, o pior dos três, querendo sempre mais e mais poder.

Podia dizer que Aro era o meu favorito dos três?

Esme ia sentada ao meu lado observando a paisagem calada, sabia que simplesmente estava preocupada com os miudos.

- Querida, eles estão bem. – Dei-lhe o meu sorriso, eu conhecia os meus rapazes e as minhas miudas, eram fortes, talvez mais fortes de qualquer outro vampiro, pois para alem de pensarem com a cabeça, tambem pensavam com o coração.

- Tenho medo que isto seja um plano de Victoria para nos apanhar, Carlisle. – Mordeu o seu belo labio – Ela já fez mal à nossa familia antes disto... – Extremeceu.

- Edward disse que ela estava a falar a verdade, Esme. O nosso filho não se engana nisso. Calma, vai tudo correr bem.

- Espero que sim. – Deu-me a sua mão e eu apertei-a para que ela sentisse coragem. Esme sempre temia que alguma coisa acontecesse aos seus filhos. Eu também, mas sabia que por enquanto não havia nada a temer.

*******

Depois de meia hora de viagem chegamos à entrada do castelo. Saimos e caminhámos os dois de mãos dadas até ao portão onde estavam dois guardas. Eles quase nunca faziam turnos, já que nunca ficavam cansados e com sono, só os faziam quando precisavam de caçar.

- Quem são?

- Grandes amigos. Sou o Carlisle Cullen e esta é a minha mulher Esme Cullen. – Disse. Os vampiros olharam um para o outro e olharam de novo para nós curiosos.

- Esperem aqui venho já.

Acenei com a cabeça e o guarda entrou no castelo, o outro ficou a observar-nos com atenção à espera de algum passo em falso para atacar ou para chamar mais guardas.

Passado um tempo o outro saiu do castelo com uma rapariga bastante elegantes. Com longos cabelos cor de mogno brilhantes e com umas pernas incrivelmente longas. Os olhos dela faziam pensar que usava lentes de estilo azul por cima dos seus olhos vermelhos, dando um olhar violeta belissimo. Usava um vestido completamente colado ao seu corpo de vinil e umas botas de salto até ao joelho.

- Heidi. – Disse eu fazendo-lhe uma venia.

- Carlisle, há quanto tempo... – Disse ela sorrindo

- Como vão as coisas?

- Sempre na mesma, muitas visitas guiadas ao nosso castelo. – Disse soltando uma pequena gargalhada enquanto a sua lingua passava pelos seus dentes. Mas depois o seu olhar foi puxado para onde a minha mulher estava ao meu lado. Esme apertou-me mais a mão, senti-a completamente nervosa, nunca tinha-a posto naquele mundo, e se não fosse por uma grande causa nem a punha.

- Heidi, está é a minha mulher, Esme Cullen. – Disse apresentando, Esme sorriu e estendeu-lhe a mão, a rapariga sorriu e apertou-a.

- O que te traz por aqui? – Perguntou virando os seus olhos violetas novamente para mim.

- Vim ver os meus companheiros.

- Hum, só Marcus é que está presente. Acompanha-me. – Disse caminhando para dentro do castelo. Esme e eu caminhamos atrás dela calmamente.

- Onde se encontram Aro e Caius? – Perguntei com cuidado, apesar da enorme curiosidade que nascia dentro de mim.

- Estão de viagem. Pelo menos é o que se diz por ai. Sabes que prefiro não me meter nos assuntos deles, Marcus cada vez está mais arrogante. Sou uma simples caçadora para os Volturi, não me quero meter nesses assuntos antes que fique sem cabeça. – Deu uma gargalhada nervosa.

- Percebo. – Disse trocando um olhar com Esme. Fizemos o resto do caminho em silencio.

*******

- Chegámos – Anunciou Heidi, parando em frente de duas grandes portas de madeira com dois guardas em cada ponta. Aos anos ou talvez seculos que eu não entrava naquele castelo, desde que tinha conhecido Esme. Com um gesto de Heidi, os guardas abriram a porta e nós entramos atras da belissima rapariga, caminhando até meio da sala, cheia de guardas. Reconheci pelo menos, Felix, Demitri, Jane e Alec a um canto. – Meu senhor... – Disse ela fazendo uma venia.

No alto de um altar estava um trono feito em ouro. Como Heidi tinha dito naquela sala só se encontrava Marcus, um vampiro de pele muito palida que quase era translucida, similar a casca da cebola, com os seus cabelos longos e bastantes pretos e os seus olhos de um vermelho cheio de poder.

- Heidi, minha querida, muito obrigada por fazeres companhia aos nossos belos visitantes.

- Sempre às suas ordens, meu senhor. – Disse ela fazendo novamente uma venia.

- Vai buscar algo para bebermos, minha querida. – Com um aceno de cabeça, Heidi saiu da sala e as portas fecharam-se. Marcus caminhou na nossa direcção, o seu dom de perceber o relacionamento das pessoas, fez com que uma grande curiosidade nascesse no seu olhar. Marcus tinha perdido a sua parceira numa batalha, fazendo com que durante seculos ele fosse um zombie ou mesmo um fantasma atras de Aro e Caius. Mas agora eu sentia o poder que emanava do seu corpo. – Carlisle, meu velho amigo. – Disse abraçando-me, eu fiz o mesmo. Depois olhou para Esme – Minha senhora – Disse pegando na sua mão e levando-a até aos seus labios, beijando-a. Esme deu um sorriso fraco e fez uma pequena venia.

- Marcus, meu amigo, como vão as coisas aqui? – Perguntei.

- Pode-se dizer que os tempos agora estão calmos, muito calmos. – Sorriu

- Onde estão Aro e Caius?!

O vampiro observou-me.

**PoV de Alice**

Estava sentada num canto, tentando ver algo que me pudesse explicar porque é que não falar com Jasper. Será que lhe tinha acontecido alguma coisa? A ele e aos outros? Um arrepio percorreu-me a espinha, o medo de perder Jasper apuderou-se de mim. Sentia os olhos dos vampiros que estavam comigo postos em mim. Sentia Rosalie nervosa a andar de um lado para o outro, enquanto o seu telefone dava sinal mas Emmett não atendia.

- Vá lá meu _"monkey man"_, atende... – Sussurrava com uma voz cheia de medo por algo pior.

Indireitei as costas. Em um segundo alguem me agarrava o braço.

- Viste alguma coisa? Diz-me maninha! – Era a voz de pânico de Rose.

- Não, não consigo ver nada. – Disse, abrindo os meus olhos.

- E agora? – Perguntou Marie, a companheira antiga de Jasper.

- Vamos para o castelo. Viemos a Italia para alguma coisa. – Disse Tanya levantando-se.

- Não estaremos a reagir impulsivamente? – Perguntou Eleazar passando com os seus dedos carinhosamente na mão da sua mulher, Carmem.

- Impulsivamente? Nós não conseguimos falar com ninguem. – Disse Rosalie levantando-se.

- Ela tem razão. Já tentamos de tudo e nem Alice consegue vê-los no futuro. – Disse Irina, levantando-se.

- Bem já que estamos todos de acordo, vamos. – Disse Peter.

Levantamo-nos todos e saimos do nosso esconderijo, começando a correr em direcção ao castelo que ficava bem no alto. Dei a minha mão a Rosalie para lhe transmitir força, apesar de estar com tanto medo dos perder com ela. Mas tinhamos de ser ambas fortes. Todos tinhamos de ser fortes. Tentei telefonar mais uma vez para Jasper... nada.

Pelo caminho iamos fazendo grupos de ataque, tinhamos de estar preparados para tudo o que viria, iamos vendo varios sitios por onde podiamos entrar no castelo sem sermos vistos. Eleazar, conhecia um sitio onde poderiamos tirar as capas da guarda, assim puderiamos misturar-nos com eles, sem sermos apanhados.

**PoV de Carlisle**

**- **Foram numa pequena viagem. – Disse Marcus na sua voz mais calma possivel.

Abriram a porta e Heidi entrou com três raparigas jovens, os seus corações batiam velozmente, e as suas expressões eram de terror.

- Aqui está meu senhor. – Disse ela. Marcus sorriu e pegou no braço da rapariga loira que olhou para as outras em pânico e depois para mim. Esme extremeceu ao ver as raparigas em perigo e ao perceber do que se iria passar ali.

- Muito bem, minha querida. – Disse sorrindo para Heidi – Carlisle, Senhora Cullen, façam favor. – Disse num gesto delicado

- Marcus, nós não bebemos sangue de humano.

- Estamos bem assim, obrigada. – Falou Esme pela primeira vez sem tirar os olhos das expressões da raparigas. Apertei-lhe a mão e ela suspiro.

- Entendo. – Disse Marcus. Puxando a sua rapariga e perfurando o seu pescoço com os seus dentes. Esme fechou os olhos para não ver aquele teatro e encostou a cabeça no meu peito. A rapariga que estava a ser mordida gritava de dor e as outras duas encolheram-se. Quando terminou, largou a rapariga, a amiga apressou-se a agarra-la, antes que esta caisse no chão, estava praticamente a morrer. Talvez, ate se transforma-se numa vampira... talvez. Se lá fora não dessem cabo dela. – Heidi, podes levá-las. E alimenta-te. – Disse Marcus, fazendo um gesto para ela sair.

Heidi fez uma venia e saiu com as duas raparigas q apoiavam a terceira.

Esme acalmou-se e mostrou-se uma mulher forte novamente.

- Bem, Aro e Caius foram fazer uma viagem.

- Voltam quando? – Perguntei

- Demoraram... Secalhar nem voltam. Só se souberem onde é as portas do inferno.

- Como assim?

- Morreram. Matei-os, estava farto de receber as suas ordens. Sabes como Caius era, só queria o poder e Aro, Aro tornou-se um pouco obsessivo com o querer ler sempre a minha mente.

- Matas-te-os? – Perguntei, era impossivel e a guarda?

- Sim, foi simplesmente facil. Foi só dar a guarda deles um pouco mais do que aquilo que eles davam. Eles andavam chateados com as ordens de Aro e Caius. Morreram muitos vampiros à procura dos tais lobisomens que eles falam. – Marcus encolheu os ombros.

- Lobisomens? – Perguntou Esme. Ele olhou-a.

- Sim... Andam ai bastantes rumores que os lobisomens andam a querer atacar-nos. – Gargalhou – Como se fosse possivel ganharem aos vampiros. Durante milenios nunca conseguiram, mas agora descobrimos como é que os podemos apanhar. – Sorriu

- Como? – Perguntei.

- Crianças imortais. Eles estão famintos por elas, dão-lhes muito mais força e são capazes de acabar com grupos de dez vampiros só com o sangue de uma criança destas. Ainda não consegui descobrir como eles fazem isto...

- E já têm alguma criança assim? – Perguntou Esme, sabia perfeitamente onde ela tentava chegar.

- Meu Senhor! – Dizia uma rapariga entrando a correr no salão.

- Solene! Como te atreves?! – Rosnou Marcus precipitando-se para ela e agarrando-a pelo pescoço e levantando-a uns centimetros do chão.

- Meu Senhor! Patrick desapareceu! A criança desapareceu! – Gritou a rapariga. Os olhos de Marcus abriram-se de espanto e largou a vampira que caiu no chão agarrada ao seu pescoço aos soluços.

- Os prisioneiros? – Perguntou Marcus, olhando para mim e para Esme.

- Fugiram. – Sussurrou a rapariga ainda sentada no chão.

Marcus rosnou

- Carlisle, meu companheiro, peço imensa desculpa mas neste momento o dever chama-me. – Disse Marcus

- Vai com Dracula, meu amigo. – Disse despedindo-me dele.

Marcus acenou com a cabeça e depois fez um gesto, saindo da sala com todos os seus guardas atras. Felix pegou em Solene e levou-a tambem.

Esme olhou para mim.

- O que fazemos agora?

- Procuramos eles. Vamos ajudá-los. – Peguei na mão de Esme e corremos para fora daquela sala, à medida que corriamos peguei no telemovel e digitei o numero.

"_Carlisle, meu Deus, estava tão preocupada...",_ Dizia a voz de Alice.

- Onde estão? – Perguntei

"_Ao pé das celas. Não conseguimos falar com Edward nem com Emmett, Jasper e Bella."_

- Eles estão bem. – Tranquilizei – Vê-mos ai.

"_Ok. Rapido, Marcus já descobriu que tem intrusos."_

- Sim, eu sei. – Disse suspirando e desligando a chamada. Há medida que corria com Esme ao meu lado para ao pé dos calaboços, a ponto de podermos atacar todos ao mesmo tempo. Esperava que os outros conseguissem aguentar até chegarmos lá.

* * *

**Olááá :D**

**Eu sei que neste capitulo houve muitos POV's mas era importante para o facto de estarem todos separados e para saberem o que se passava em cada grupo. No proximo capitulo não vai haver tantos.**

**E Marcus ja descobriu que se passa ali alguma coisa =O**

**Sera que o grupo de Alice chega a tempo de evitar o pior?**

**O que terá acontecido a Jasper, Bella e Emmett para não atenderem o telemovel? Sera que estao em apuros? Sera que encontraram Victoria e Edward? **

**Estará tudo no proximo capitulo =) Espero que tenham gostado deste.**

**_Respostas às review's:_**

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Novo capitulo. A loirinha era a Solene =O e parece que traiu Victoria. Mas a razao da traição sera mesmo aquela que Victoria acha que é? Logo saberemos =P Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Dada Cullen - **Novo capitulo. Sim victoria mete pena aqui mesmo. =P Espero que gostes.

**Mary P. Candles Maine - **Ainda bem que cada vez estas a gostar mais desta fic =) Espero que gostes tambem deste capitulo =D

**Catarina Cullen**


End file.
